Eien No Ai
by LoriLochness
Summary: He knew this would make him a traitor, guitly of treason, and perhaps his uncle would even despise him, but just as the Avatar's duty was to the world, his was to the Avatar. Late Book One AU Starting before the Waterbending Master
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER; ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NICKALODEAN, AND THEIR AFFILIATES. CREATED BY: MICHAEL DANTE DIMARTINO AND BRIAN KONIETZKO, I OWN NO PART PAST OR PRESENT IN THIS FRANCHISE**

Title: Eien no ai

Rated: T

WARNINGS: some suggestive situations, as well as terminology.

A/N:

OK so here it is an AU of mid to book 2,and everything in the episodes that I do not rewrite happens ok? That simple? I am throwing this out here as a sample, because really I if no one likes it, I probably won't post any more than the first two chapters….

Oh and a reference to the movie "Griff the Invisible" will be appearing throughout

And all words in other languages will be translated within the story eventually.

O

O

O

O

O

**Introduction****: Visions, Dreams, and the Sweetest Things**

The dreams were relentless, waking in a cold sweat would be a comfort, but his body rebelled against his mind. Open eyes, and a fire spreading to his extremities marked the end of his sleep cycle. He called them nightmares; they caused him stress, and cost him rest.

In all they consisted of the Avatar, just as his dreams before their meeting in the South Pole. The only difference being that the subject now had a face, an oddly young one at that. He never remembered them when he woke up, but slowly through the day they would come to him like memories of a distant life.

They all began the same, him falling into an abyss, from there they diverged.

In some he would be chasing the boy in the darkness, feeling as though he could never reach him, and when the young prince felt exhausted to the point of collapsing, his legs would give way to his own weight. The boy would appear above him, sit and cradle the Prince's head in his small lap. Whispering soft words in a language he could not comprehend, then when Zuko would muster the strength to lash out, the boy dissipated into a thin blue smoke screen, and hovered around him, like a prayer. Seeping into his lungs until he could no longer breathe, but the Prince never felt fear, even when he would begin to feel a heat form in his skull and his vision would go gold. That is how it would end in the void, burning then consciousness would slam into him. The burning sensation would still linger in his bones, which caused him to shudder, and cast the blankets away.

In the other dreams the heat would begin immediately, and his irises would glow with an unnatural light. A woman would be before him, and he felt that he knew her. The Woman's eyes glowed just a bright as his own, and she would kneel to meet him, and reveal a line of souls extending as far as history itself. All with illuminated eyes, he felt these to be the colors of the four nations. He knew them all intimately, but knew none of them by name. She would ask him so softly like a mother, "What is the Avatar?"

And Zuko would frown and reply, "A Prize" and the fire of each soul's eyes would burn him alive.

In the third, he would find an oasis in the darkness, a pool of water with a small bush and tall tree. Two sitting rocks stood on each side, and a voice called him there. More like a collection of voices. The Prince had brought himself to sit upon one of rocks, and behind him appeared the line of souls from before. In front of him would sit the Avatar seemingly out of thin air, and another line of souls he felt he knew just as well appeared behind the boy. The Avatar would smile, "What does the Avatar mean to you Trung Thành Một?"

Zuko would inhale, and reply, "My honor"

And again he would feel a fire from behind him consume his own soul.

Each dream he replied his true feelings, yet he would awaken feeling as though he had been burned alive. As if those people in his line hated him, as if he gave the wrong answer and was being punished for it, he wondered what the right answer was.

The dreams had begun after he had liberated the Avatar from Zhao's fortress and archers, but intensified after their encounter involving Jun. And that was when the fourth dream began.

The oasis seemed different here, and the Avatar stood in the water, extending a hand forward. The Prince did not know what possessed him but he took the hand offered, and entered the pool. Not a moment would pass before the small boy began dancing with him. And whispered_ "You'll be the rhythm, and I'll be the beat"_

It was the only dream he had ever awoken from without fire in his blood from dying, and it was the only dream which he had words remaining to be said, even if he himself did not know what was to be said.


	2. Out Of The Shadows and Into The Woods

**(FOR DISCLAIMER SEE INTRODUCTION)**

**A/N: **Takes Place during the Deserter

Took this out of romance, because I realized it wouldn't be a HUGE them, but it will still be there don't worry!

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

**CHAPTER ONE: ****Out Of The Shadows and Into The Woods**

Nothing seemed to be going his way. Losing the Avatar's trail seemed to be the least of his worries, sleep eluded him, and memories of his dreams seemed to plague him at the most inopportune times. The Crew of his ship seemed to be growing increasingly restless, he knew that North Pole was only days away, and that knowledge was enough to send him over the brink.

Breathing neither exercise nor the stress relief of training could settle the aching in his stomach, let alone the acid in his bones that caused him to tremble in frustration. Anger and rage coursed through his veins, he was closer to capturing the Avatar than he had ever been, but action had to be taken immediately, lest the boy learn Water Bending. The Prince was prepared to go insane from the scarce hours of sleep that he was able to capture. His ability to reason seemed to be fleeing from him as everything in his life had seemed to. Lashing out in rage did nothing to gain the empathy of his crew, and his uncle seemed worried beyond words.

Zuko felt as if his very soul was crying out for help, but no one could calm the storm within himself. In all his life and all of his journeys, he had struggled and fought, but never had the enemy been his own self-worth. He clawed for the answers behind his nightmares; they seemed so real, as if they were vital to his understanding of the world. And this led to his downward spiral. The Prince reasoned that Perhaps Capturing the Subject of his dreams would give him closure and even answers. His intensified search did nothing, the curious gazes of his men did nothing, and his Uncle's anxious words did less for his own self-assurance.

He needed to be alone, to assure himself that his downward spiral would not end in a hopeless crash and burn.

So he left the ship and walked, he walked through the clearing they had set up their makeshift dock near. Eventually, he made it to the forest that connected the land to the nearby colony. But he did not desire the buzz of the crowds that would come due to the season. The men may want to join the festivities later, but Zuko himself did not know how long this walk would take, nor did he know where it would take him.

The forested area seemed lifeless, a dead silence as if it made even the slightest sound he would bring death and destruction upon it.

The Forest was wise, he needed the silence.

A sense detachment came over him, not from himself, but to the world he was wandering, as if nothing existed but him and the forest. It was the first time in years he felt calmness overtake his mind, like the universe had come to a halt in order to repair his injured soul.

A small whispering noise spread through the leaves, like the prayer he had heard a thousand times in his nightmares, and daydreams. The small insects seemed to flutter and rise, swarming in a torrent then dispersing in favor of safer pastimes.

A current of wind seemed to tear through the spaces between the trunks of the trees, ripping small pieces of bark, leaves, and small twig into the dance, causing the Prince to bring his arm up, guarding his face.

After a few small seconds, the torrent died, as quickly as it had been brought to life. Slowly, Zuko dropped his arms, hoping that he would not find the Air Bender standing before him in such a state.

His pulse died, and a familiar surge of adrenaline shot through his veins, as the old woman from his dreams stood before him. Her skin and hair the same translucent yet solid blue as her dress, and her Irises glowed, just as before.

"How am I dreaming?" Zuko whispered, and then his heart jumpstarted, and a familiar anger and frustration came rushing back into his heart,

"Now you're haunting me when I'm awake? Who are you? What do you want? My life? You _can't _have it!"

He spat then took a fighting stance fully aware that his current condition was less than recommended for a fight. But she was old, and minutely he wondered if he was going insane even considering fighting some sort of apparition.

Shaking her head she frowned, "You have so much anger in your heart young one; I am not here to harm you. I am here for your salvation."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko hissed ignoring her observations.

"Oh young one you need answers, you have been having startling visions have you not? I believe you call them nightmares."

The Prince's countenance fell, "Visions? What kind of Visions are those? Why would I want visions of my own death and by _your_ hand?"

The Woman's eyes softened, "You are not having visions of death, but Self Destruction. I am _you _from a past life."

Zuko's eyes widened and dropped his stance, "That's impossible, your lying!"

"No," She then took a step forward, "The Avatar is not the only Spirit which Follows a Cycle. You possess the great Spirit of Trung Thành Một."

"Then why have I never heard of it before?", Zuko challenged.

The woman simply smiled, "It is known of only by the sages, but even they do not know who possess it. Trung Thành Một can only be identified by its own spirit, and The Avatar."

"I don't understand…" The Prince pressed no longer filled with rage but confusion,

Ta Min chuckled, "I shall explain everything to you young one, if you listen you will know all."

_Long ago, when the world was knew, and the first benders had passed their art down to their people, power over took those weak and dark of heart. _

_When the Spirits who graced the benders with their power, saw this they grew afraid that those who chose to do heinous things would destroy the world._

_They could not intervene for it was not their world. _

_So, the Sun, Moon, Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Nature, and Sky spirits came together and decided to bring into the world a spirit that could be the bridge between the solid and spirit world. _

_But upon the __**Great Spirit's **__creation, they realized that his power was toofromidable to be wielded by one mortal. That if he was to be born into the world, he would have far too much power, and to be born in a cycle, would mean his power would in time corrupt him. Thus, they split him in two creating two lesser spirits. The Avatar Spirit held the power of the elements, and was capable of giving the Human Soul born with it, the power to bend water,earth, fire, and air._

_The second was the Spirit who would become Trung Thành Một, was blessed with the powers of the others.(Sun, Moon, Nature, and Sky)_

_It was told by the Sprits who created it, to wait and be the one to guide the Avatar on its journey, but Trung Thành Một did not want to leave the Avatar's side and forsook its place in the Spirit world and came to be born alongside the Avatar, as a physical helper_

_The eight spirits guided the first Avatar in the Birth of the Four Nations, but by itself the Avatar could not accomplish this feat._

_When all seemed lost, the Trung Thành Một and the Avatar unified, and performed a touching of Spirits. You see just as the Sun increases the power of a Fire bender, the Moon makes a Water Bender Mighty, the Sky Give limiless freedom to The Air Bender, and Nature give the Earth Bender his most glorious feats, the Trung Thành Một gives the Avatar the power of a thousand suns, moons, skies, and earths. _

_So together they formed the four nations. The Avatar is incarnated into each Nation, in the seasonal cycle, the Trung Thành Một is incarnated in to the person whom the Avatar will need most. We are the source of the Avatar's power. _

"Just as the Avatar's Duty is to the world, your duty is to the Avatar. Capturing and destroying him is against your nature to empower him." She ended her tale and gently touched the young Prince's cheek.

Zuko stared overwhelmed with the revelation, as she began speaking once again,

"Your _destiny_ is to unify with the Avatar once more, and bring peace to this world. Just as in the beginning you shall reform the Four Nations."

"I –" The Prince didn't move, and could not even find the strength to move, "_Why_?"

"Because it is your destiny." She spoke as softly as a whisper, "It always has been."

"H-How do I know we have unified…" the question was out before he could even contemplate the implications.

"In my time, Avatar Roku and I had no need to unify, but it is said that when the Avatar and Trung Thành Một Unify, that they irises of Trung Thành Một attain an unearthly glow." Ta Min explained.

"What if he tries to kill me? I haven't been the friendliest person to him." He pressed, knowing full well that he sounded more confused than before.

But Ta Min spoke in an understanding tone, reminiscent of his own mother's, "The Avatar Cannot kill you, even in the Avatar State injuring his Trung Thành Một is impossible."

She began fading away, though he was not yet prepared for her to leave, he shouted after her,"Don't go! What about my Uncle? My Crew? My Nation?"

Her voice now ghostly called back, "Your Duty is _not_ to them but to the Avatar, that is why Trung Thành Một means _The Loyal One_…."

His entire life he had nearly ranted and raved about his destiny, and he was so sure that it had been to bring the Avatar to his knees before his father, and take the throne.

But know, his own past life, had told him that the case was quite the opposite.

There was a comfort in the crunches of leaves beneath his feet, as he took each step, and yet he had no peace of mind. Everything he had learned had seemed so unreal, so distant.

Upon reaching the ship he found the men preparing to depart for the festival. His uncle approached him and smiled.

"Prince Zuko, you should come with us to the festival, perhaps clear your mind of whatever seems to be plaguing you."

The boy frowned, "No Uncle, I just need to rest."

Not feeling up for a fight, he simply left this quarters, the absence of the crew would give him time to think, even though he knew within himself the choice that would be made. It had been made o thousand times in a thousand lifetimes.

It was after all his Destiny.

O

O

O

O

O

A/N:

I will explain how this fits in to the Avatar state later.

So don't worry, but you CAN speculate: D


	3. Home Coming

**(FOR DISCLAIMER SEE INTRODUCTION)**

A/N:

OH MAN

I am so glad I got a good response to the last chapter! I wasn't expecting anything positive respecting that Lore .

Don't you DARE worry there will be no more Lore Dumps in the future little tidbits here and there, but no monstrous dumps like in the last chapter.

HOW DARE YOU ALL BE SO SUPPORTIVE XD

I am really in awe of all the reviews that are pooring in! I am trully honored to have such amazing people reading this. I wasn't even sure ANYONE woulr read it.

No I just can't belive that the first 2 chapters have 9 reviews!

I am so honored!

**Takes Place after the Crew left in The Water Bending Master… Just in case you didn't catch that…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Two: Home Coming**

Iroh peeked into the room to find him lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Candle light did nothing to make the room any brighter, but instead sever to emphasize the gloom of the room and his Nephew's disposition.

The crew had just finished removing themselves from their ship, to join Zhao's fleet, set to capture the Avatar and the Northern Water Tribe.

They had at least been kind enough to send their best wishes to the boy. The older man readied himself to say this much, but before he could relay the crew's message of good will Zuko spoke up.

"It's good that they're gone."

"How so?", Iroh questioned, obviously taken aback by his nephew's lack of venom.

Sitting up the Prince gave his Uncle a level gaze, "What did you come here for Uncle?"

"The crew wishes you to have a safe voyage." Iroh began, and waited for a sharp remark, only to be given a calculating gaze. It shook the retired General to the core. The intensity of the boys eyes called back to the eyes of the monster that had possessed Azula, the determination and calculative fierceness that he had hoped would never poison his beloved Nephew.

"I also wish for you to join me on an evening stroll to perhaps clear your mind."

Iroh gazed at his nephew, softly and steadily, "Will you join me?"

It was almost a whisper when the Prince replied, "No."

"Or you could just sit alone in the dark… Whatever makes you happy… I will see you in the morning"

With that the older man left.

With his uncle away, he could commit treason alone, and the one person he needed to protect would be safe.

It almost sounded ridiculous; He was off to commit treason, saying it casually, if he had not spent long hours contemplating it, and planning his meeting with the Avatar. He had played out the scene in his head, he expected to be attacked, and explaining would be the most difficult, but Ta-Min said he would recognize him as Trung Thành Một.

The boy had never said anything about it before, so Zuko assumed that he just didn't have time while being pelted with balls of fire. So, he would have to rely on the monk's knowledge of the spirit world.

The Prince Himself knew very little, and discovering his own link to it was unnerving, he didn't want this. But Zuko had become accustomed to his life course taking turns he didn't want it to take.

He packed very little, his dual swords, and the clothes on his back. A coat, which covered his completely black garments, reminiscent of what he war to save the Avatar months ago.

Of course he knew the northern tribe would view his coming as a trap, but he knew of Zhao's coming invasion, he had a peace offering. Betrayal was always the first step to treason; he'd already proven he was capable of that.

In order to preserve himself, and ensure his uncle did not catch him in the midst of leaving, he left stealthily, making sure he placed a scroll on his guardian's bed. It was all he could give him; a face to face encounter would only delay his plans.

After this night, nothing would be the same.

He knew he would need to act as quickly as possible. Planning to make his stand known in the morning, he made his way into the fortress with the cloak of night.

Using the tunnels and drainage system to his advantage the prince penetrated the inner wall, when he finally reached a dry drainage tunnel; he stopped to rest. Having no real idea where he would lounge for the night, he decided that remaining in the pipe until sunrise was in all honesty the most promising of prospects.

Finding the Avatar would be either easy or taxingly difficult; he would leave that for morning.

Waking up with the sun had always been natural for him, so he moved at day break to find any trace of the Avatar's whereabouts before any villagers could spot him, black against the pure white snow.

Figuring the boy and his friends would be staying near the large central structure he centered his search there. As the sun rose higher into the sky, he knew his chances of finding the boy alone and not being caught were both dwindling.

The snow would bite at him, and Zuko would have to raise his own inner fire, drawing strength from the sun on his skin. He had always known that the Northern Water Tribe was a Fortress, just as Ba Sing Sei had never been conquered because of its wall; the Water Tribe was treacherous tundra for any Fire bender.

It may be beneficial for the Prince in the long run, but now it only served to interfere with his mission. The entire world seemed against him, he struggled to maintain a high heat, and keep himself within the reach of the sun's ever growing rays. It was a difficult task when trying to remain hidden within the shadows.

He was already struggling, he had hoped the hard part would be convincing they boy to let him stay as a friend, but it seemed that it may actually be much more difficult if he was found and imprisoned before he could reach his destination.

Finding another drainage tunnel, the prince decided to occupy it as a perch in order to survey the area.

It helped, more than he could ever dream.

The Avatar and the Water tribe girls seemed to be exiting the large central building; the girl had a fire in her step, and was followed by an older man, and the Avatar himself.

He watched their interchange and a small fight broke out between the girl and the apparent master. He shook his head recalling the last time he himself faced a master of his art. And somewhere within himself he was glad that water was more soothing by nature than fire. No student should face a master who refused to hold back.

In the blink of an eye it seemed the fight had ended, and they now stood, the man looked almost defeated, and the girl far angrier than she had been at the start.

But slowly she softened, and seemed almost happy.

The Avatar seemed to be standing back for this one, and his gaze drifted away from the scene, as if not minding how the events were turning any longer. Zuko would normally have turned away and hid, but was he not seeking the Avatar, not stalking? Wasn't he willing to make himself know rather than lurk in the shadows waiting to pounce?

It seemed broad Daylight was best to reveal all, and hide no ulterior motives. So he took a leap of faith, hoping that spirits were stringer than the blinding effect of prejudice. That is not to say fear did not tear him apart from within, the fear of the group disbelieving him.

It would not be very hard to call him a liar, the Prince himself was not even sure if this was some sort of dream or not.

But the prevailing part of his heart hoped that perhaps the possibilities of the future could wipe out any past actions, and past acts of good will could bring faith, and maybe even friendship that had seemed to be longed for.

Standing up, the Fire bender removed his hood, readied himself and jumped, catching himself on a large banister and awkwardly sliding down, eventually reaching the fore of the large structure which had only moment ago housed a Water bending battle.

With a soft thumping noise, muffled by the ice and snow the Prince landed behind the older man, within the line of sight of the Avatar.

Silver eyes widened, and the boy's mouth began to gape, the older man turned to see what had caused the boy's reaction, and the Water Tribe Girl's anger returned in full force.

As She Screamed, "ZUKO!"


	4. The Soul Speaks Between Words

**(SEE INTRODUCTION FOR DISCLAIMER)**

**A/N:**

NOW what you have all been waiting for~! Zuko and Aang FINALLY get to talk… kind of…

OK I have gotten confusion…

Let's make this clear

**THERE BE SLASH AHEAD TURN BACK NOW IF THAT BOTHERS YOU IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM….if you flame, I will proceed to decimate you in the authors notes for being rude**

**YOU'VE SEEN HOW I WRITE YOU KNOW I CAN!**

**Ok, if some of you are saying WHAT? Well I thought Ta-Min being Zuko's guide was enough of a hint… what? You don't know who Ta-min is?... Sorry XD**

Now that that's outta the way…

You guys are really quick at reading these O_O I try to make each chapter about 1-2 thousand words…. And you guys just devour them….

I don't mind I LOVE getting your reviews I am just surprised this being my first Avatar Fic and all…

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Chapter Three: ****The Soul Speaks Between Words**

The Silence lasted a beautiful moment; the silver eyes of the Avatar seemed to pierce through the surface of the Prince's mind, as if searching for any rhyme or reason for his presence.

It felt much longer than it had been, and had Zuko not been hypnotized by the smaller boy's soul searching gaze, he would have dodged the torrent of water that had been sent his way by the girl who had spoken his name a mere second ago.

Water caused him to topple over, when trying to regain his balance he rolled and his knees managed to ground themselves.

His heart pounding in his chest, his mind searched for words before the girl found hers, and ruined his chances.

"I'm here to help!" He cried, "Stop! Avatar tell her!"

The boy's expression was once again one of shock; he seemed unprepared for the development. Zuko cursed himself, and further cried out before another torrent of water found him as its target. He was no longer confused apprehensive, or afraid, he was angry. He took a kneeling position, and turned his eyes to the ground.

To his right the Girl, in fighting stance, and at his left was the old man.

"I've helped you before _remember_? I am trying to be your _friend_!" the Prince screamed like a man who had been betrayed, his tone was uncalled for, but it pulled a reaction from the boy.

"You attacked me…" he called back, his boy so unsure as if fighting a war with his mind. His stance appeared ready for a fight, but too relaxed to even react with proper tying. The Avatar was a boy torn.

"What is going on her?" the older man who the girl had just fought, demanded seeming frustrated with his lack of understanding of the situation.

The Water tribe girl seemed ready to strike again, if he so much as moved, her anger came across in her tone, "Master Paku this guy has been trying to kill us, and capture Aang"

"Aang…" Zuko whispered, then turned his gaze to the Avatar, who still appeared unsure, "Aang, I know I have made mistakes please…."

He clenched his teeth in frustration; the feeling of them grinding together gave him something to feel rather than anger, and frustration. Eyebrows knitting together, Zuko awaited his response.

"Why should he trust you? You are from the Fire Nation yes?" the older man began, "And even if he did play along with your _obvious_ ploy, what makes you believe that the people of my tribe would even tolerate your presence?"

Zuko ignored him, he wasn't here to listen to an old man talk, he didn't care what the tribe thought of him, he didn't even care what the rest of the Avatar's _friends _thought of him, as long as he had the acceptance of the boy he just now learned to be named Aang, his treachery would not be in vain.

"No answer?" The man mocked, as if he had won some sort of prize and was now gloating.

Without breaking eye contact with the Avatar, Zuko spoke; loud enough for every one present to hear,

"I have no obligation to answer you; my only duty is to the Avatar."

It was the first time he said the words out loud, and it felt amazing, a feeling of content washed over him, as if he wanted to climb up on top of the Giant structure they now stood before and scream it.

The reaction he received from Aang was worth saying it a thousand times, the boy straitened his stance, no longer contemplating fighting. He then he began making his way over to Zuko, who sat kneeling. And spoke for the first time since the Prince's arrival.

"Why are you here?" Aang's voice was steady with wisdom beyond his years.

"To take my place by your side, it is my destiny." Zuko answered, feeling lighter and increasingly hopeful with each step the boy took closer to him.

The Avatar stopped only two feet in front of him and looked at the Fire bender for a few moments.

"Aang…" The girl called out as if pleading with him to regain his former distance.

The older man glanced at member of the crowd that had exited behind him when the Water bending battle had begun. He was younger than the old bender but appeared in charge.

The man spoke, "Avatar what-"

"I need him." Aang spoke, "I don't know why, but I can just feel somehow that I need him."

"Aang he's going to try to capture you! We know how this ends!" The girl cried in disbelief.

The man who had been interrupted appeared pressed, perhaps because the Avatar just informed him of that they would in fact have a new addition, one that was not of the most favored background.

"Katara!" The Avatar replied in defense, "He saved me once, and besides…"

Turning to Zuko the boy's brows knitted together, "There's something different about him… it's like he's new, or like he was sleeping and he's awake now."

Katara frowned, "I don't trust him…"

"Will you permit him to stay?" Aang turned to the man who the Prince had presumed was in charge.

"Yes, he can stay, but only if you take responsibility for him and his actions." He affirmed, "And keep him away from Princess Yue, and young warrior's training areas. "

The boy nodded, and turned back to the teen on the ground and gave him a smile, "You can stand up now y'know."

After getting up, Aang led the Fire bender to a hut styled like a small house, "Here, I think Sokka and Katara are going to want to move huts, but you can stay here with me."

The boy made a motion admitting Zuko inside first, "I was expecting, well I don't really know…"

He trailed off, and the Avatar closed the door and began to speak, "I wasn't completely honest out there, but I don't think you were either."

The Prince stared at the boy expecting to be attacked or thrown into a cell, but instead he got a leveled and curious gaze.

The boy continued, "I said you had changed, but it's more than that…. It's like something inside of you is calling me….It wasn't there before…. I think you know what it is."

The Air bender sat down in the center of the small home, and Zuko was reminded of his visions of the oasis before sitting across from the boy.

"I do…" The Prince admitted, looking at the boy he could now feel that piercing aura even though he was not looking at him as intensely as before.

"What is it?" Aang questioned, as if he could only hope for an answer.

And the teen wondered if he could give his new companion a clear one, "Um…my past life Ta-Min said I had a spirit inside of me called Trung Thành Một or loyal one… um I guess the Avatar Spirit and the Loyal Spirit were formed from two halved of a greater one."

"So I can control all four elements…What does the Loyal Spirit do for you?" Aang asked curiously, Zuko just sat there frowned.

"I'm apparently supposed to be your helper Ok? My spirit can enhance your powers; I don't know something about me being able to make you stronger… She compared it to a water bender on a full moon." Zuko grimaced, "I don't think it does really anything for me but help protect you, I get NOTHING"

Aang frowned, and the prince felt slightly annoyed, he hadn't really thought about it, but this whole reincarnated thing only seemed to further enhance the Avatar's power.

"I'm sure there's something." Aang Smiled, "You know it's kind of nice not to be alone…"

"You have friends, you're not alone…" The Prince pointed out bemusedly, but the boy shook his head.

"No, I mean the whole 'I have Lived A Thousand LIFETIMES' thing, I mean I never even heard of the Loyal One Spirit until now…"

Understanding came to the Prince and he shrugged, "Ta-Min said the Loyal One can only be recognized by itself and the Avatar… I guess only the Sages and the Avatar are the only ones who know about its existence… you never turned 16 so the sages probably never told you about it"

A small silence passed between them before Zuko pulled out the Earth Kingdom blade his uncle had given him when he was but a child.

Aang look at it, and his body tensed a bit, and the Prince frowned before offering it to the younger boy.

"I want you to cut off my Que."

The boy's eyes widened in shock, he then stood up and took a defensive stance as if blocking some sort of assault, "What? I can't! No that's-Zuko!"

"Joining you I committed treason, my loyalty has switch not from one side to another, but to a single person." The Fire bender explained, "So I feel YOU must be the one to cut it."

"You only now just told me why you're here and now you want me to cut off your Pony Tail? That's crazy!" Aang pleaded, "I can't do that Zuko, you barely know me! Only last week you were trying to capture me! Now your pledging your loyalty to me?"

"It's only a bad thing if you're doing it against my will!" the older boy sighed rolling his eyes, at the Avatar's theatrics, "Besides, it was going to happen sooner or later and it's about time I started growing my hair back anyways."

Aang seemed to mull the new information over, "You make it sound like I'm enslaving you Zuko! You're a human being!"

"Ta-Min said Just as your duty is to the world mine is to you!" the Prince almost screamed in frustration, "So I was _born_ a thing devoted to you Aang!"

Looking at the knife then back at Zuko he sighed, "You really are serious about this, about us being two parts of one spirit huh…"

The Teen nodded, and something within Aang steeled as he grabbed the pearl dagger from the older boy's hands gently, and proceeded to own him.


	5. The Battle Of Mind And Spirit

**(SEE INTRODUCTION FOR DISCLAIMER)**

**A/N:**

Ok so Ta-Min is Roku's wife by the way of any of you were wondering after that little fiasco and didn't feel like exploiting the power of Google.

And I just realized Sokka wasn't mentioned AT ALL O_O Lets I forgot he was there because he was so quiet in that fight scene… OH WELL we'll pretend he remained a silent BOB

Ok here comes Siege Of The North Part ONE REMIXED

LONG TITLE IS LONG

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

**Chapter Four: Siege Of The North Part ONE- The Battle Of Mind And Spirit **

Sokka did not take to Zuko, but he refused to remove himself and his sister out of the house under the premise of "_We were here first" _He knew they were probably only staying to make sure the Prince didn't make off with the boy in the middle of the night.

So now the home was split in half from the doorway to the back. According to Sokka one half belonged to the _Water tribe_, the other half belonged to _People who he thought he knew but now wasn't so sure about._

Zuko felt that this title mainly pertained to Aang, since he could tell the boy was still quite sure about himself. This also seemed to be the general reception of the Fire bender within the tribe. The young Warriors would glare, and he would glare right back.

The Woman would hold their children closer out of instinct, the children cowered, and the men looked down their noses at him. Aang was the only one who was warm with him. He had hoped, maybe even prayed, that the Avatar would be closed off with him, but the boy seemed to believe they were now best friends, and seemed perfectly ready to share that ridiculous idea with everyone.

If walking around in Water tribe clothing was uncomfortable it was made worse by the fact that his hair had begun to grow in, it was very short and prickly, and Aang kept trying to touch it. He strived not to be more annoyed with the boy than he already was.

He had told Aang of Zhao's fleet and the boy had promised to tell the chief, it was never mentioned among them again, and he could only hope that the man took them seriously.

As for Zuko himself he never left Aang's side. He had nowhere else to go, if he had another option he would _surely_ be there.

So he watched as Katara mastered water bending like a prodigy, like his sister. He scoffed at her, and she only glared intensely in return.

At first He had waited at the Hut for Aang to finish his training for the day, deciding he would use his time to practice his Fire bending Katas, he went outside, and upon the commencement of his training he discovered he could no longer produce enough fire to decently pass as a bender.

Filled with fear, he had run to Aang to tell him that such an important part of him had been lost. And found the Air Bender playing in the snow, ignoring his master.

A Rage welled up within him, one he had not felt in weeks as he marched over to the Avatar and grabbed him by the collar. He was partly angry at himself for even wanting to open himself up to the boy, surely he could have told him much later.

The other part proceeded to turn three shades of red and four shades of blue before he was done with him, Aang had seemed so terrified by it all, the water bending students looked at him in horror and Master Paku smiled in amusement.

Zuko plopped him down with the rest of the students and the boy seemed almost close to tears, it almost tore the Fire Bender's heart out, a feeling that worried him.

Instead of lashing out again, as he did so many times to his uncle when he felt something so soft within himself, he simply threatened him quietly.

"Work hard because I gave up any hope of returning home for you! don't screw it up."

The boy seemed shocked then a determined expression came over him, he nodded and began working diligently, poorly and miserably failing, but he was hard at work.

It had been whispered, only between the two of them had the words been spoken, but Paku told him to stay, for Aang's sake. The man probably thought he had whispered something sweet and caring, Zuko shrugged it off, at least he wasn't embarrassing himself and failing at his own art.

So it was, that he came to watch Katara master Water bending in a matter of days, as Aang the Avatar himself fought and struggled making seemingly little progress. Master Paku would slap himself over the head in frustration, and Katara would shake her head.

But watching him struggle and fight, mad Zuko's heart warm, and he hated that felt closer to the boy.

When training would end, Zuko would begrudgingly share words of encouragement, and Aang would just smile and nod.

But after roughly a week Aang just frowned, "You say that me struggling ok, and that I'll get it, BUT WHEN?"

The prince frowned, "I don't know, I guess one day it will just click. I know it's hard but sometimes we have to give everything we have in order to gain even a _small_ amount of something."

Aang's frown just deepened, "You're a Prince, you were given everything Zuko, you chose to leave."

"Listen here AVATAR" the prince growled, "You know _nothing_ about me."

Part of him thought that even now Aang was the only path to whatever it was he was looking for. Honor was out of the question. The more thought about to, the more he realized he was the Avatar's _thing_ like an object and that thought disturbed him… His uncle was right; he never thought these things through properly.

Sure he had considered the implications of leaving, even mentally preparing himself for the act of treason. But he hadn't considered the _long term _implications of his situation and the more he looked at it, and then at the boy every instinct said that this was not worth fulfilling a destiny he never even wanted.

When the black snow fell Aang and Katara were training, and Zuko was right beside them. The warriors of the village and the benders all gathered. The Prince stayed by Aang's side for the meeting, and turned a blind eye to the unkind glances that he would receive, he instead chose to seek out and concentrate on the strange hum he received from Aang.

Sokka volunteered for the mission that was proposed, and when the meeting ended he could almost feel the determination of the Air bender to protect the people. The Prince heard him whisper "take care of Aang" to his sister, who glanced at Zuko the nodded.

When Aang made his way to the stables that held Appa Zuko could see the red flags in his mind.

"What are you doing?" he asked in thinly veiled anger, Katara stood nearby and rolled her eyes.

"I am going on Appa to help take out the ships." He explained while climbing onto the bison and Zuko could feel his blood beginning to boil, did this boy not care about the fact that he was HIS responsibility? It certainly didn't help when Aang was the ONLY one that knew about that fact.

"There are WAY too many of them for you to be going out there alone!" He shouted, and the Water bender scoffed.

"Of course you wouldn't want the _Avatar_ to go and take out a fleet of FIRE NATION ships, you were actually convincing until that slipped out."

Zuko resisted the overwhelming urge to begin screaming at her and instead grabbed Appas reigns in favor of screaming at Aang, "You're not going out there; you're going to get hurt, there are too many of them."

The boy grabbed Appa's reigns back and sighed, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Something that won't get you killed!" The Prince growled, and Aang shook his head.

"I have to do something." With a quick _yip yip_, he was gone, and Zuko groaned in frustration, then turned to see Katara who just stared at him in confusion.

"Aang doesn't need you filling his head with doubts." She frowned, "He needs someone to know that they are there for him, and that someone is NOT you."

"You don't know that." The Fire Bender replied, and she shook her head.

"As someone who wants to keep Aang safe, I suggest you give him some space so that when you finally do hurt him, I don' **end** you."

Ignoring her threat, Zuko followed the Water bender and hoped he could wait with her for Aang's return; he was not permitted with the young warriors, so that was all_ he_ could do.

When Katara came closer to the central structure he stopped as he saw the chief and the white haired girl, it took him a moment to realize that this was the Princess. Internally he groaned, he would have to wait elsewhere for his charge.

Really he wondered why he was even here if Aang was going to play vigilante and do everything on his own and not take advice from the one person whose sole purpose in the entire grand scheme of the universe was to_ help_ him and make sure he _didn't _get himself killed.

As he moved to leave a voice called out, "Young Zuko!"

He turned to see the chief standing behind him.

"I was just leaving." He frowned, and turned away once more.

"You are permitted to wait outside here, he will most likely return at this spot." After speaking he simply left.

As the sun began to set, and Aang arrived beat down, and to Zuko that didn't matter because Aang had _arrived_, and that feeling of relief was disgusting. He never wanted this, this was supposed to be like a job, and becoming emotional was never a part of the plan. He was an object for the Avatar's use, and protection _that was all_.

"You were right…" Aang whispered, so broken and beat, "There's too many of them… I must have taken out a dozen ships!"

Katara and Yue had come down, but the Prince had made it to him first. Aang looked up and him so despondently, and he was frozen, unable to move the pain of fearing that you failed before it's over was far too close to his heart.

And before he knew it the Water bender was holding him in an embrace, but what did she know of anger and frustration because you couldn't seem to get anything right?

Even when everyone was expecting it from you, when they said fortune and fate were on your side, but when the moment of truth arrived they never showed their faces?

Aang just looked up at him from Katara's arms, and frowned, because he knew all too well that she had no true clue. Her whispers of _it will be ok _made it all feel worse.

Zuko turned _away_.

Aang sat with him outside the palace, as they stared at the moon. Katara had stayed with Yue for her protection and companionship.

"You know it's said that the Avatar spirit possess the Power of the Elements because it holds the power of the Elemental spirits." Zuko shared newly acquired history in a lapse of determination.

"But the Moon was the first Water Bender." A soft voice from behind stated, almost as if asking a question.

The boys turned to find Yue and Katara standing on the steps of the Palace. Something within Zuko seemed to snap when he saw the Princess. Not because he wasn't supposed to be near her, but because something about her _called_ him.

Not in the way that Aang's spirit did, the once piercing pull that was now a soft hum was different. He felt as if he needed Aang by his side for completion, it hurt to admit but it was true. The call that came from her was spiritual, but not as demanding. He shook it off and concentrated on the lull that came from Aang.

"That is why the Water Tribe's strength comes from the Spirit of the moon and our _life_ comes from the spirit of the ocean." She explained.

He knew she was correct of course, but Katara looked at him as if he had been proven wrong.

"Spirits!" Aang Cried Happily and one idea led to another, and before Zuko knew what was happening they were standing in the Oasis from his dream, hoping Aang could contact the Moon and Water spirits for guidance.

The boy ran in jumping onto the grass and professing how much he missed it.

The Water Bender and the princess wandered in, as Yue explained the grass, but Zuko ignored her in favor of kneeling next to Aang and whispering.

"This place was in my vision; you were standing in the water, and invited me to join you."

The boy looked at him and smiled, "Then Maybe we are on the right track."

Aang then stood, "You're right Yue. I can feel something. It's so tranquil."

The Older boy understood what he meant, he could feel the energy, much like he had felt with Yue but much greater, the Oasis _meant _something.

The monk then sat on one of the rocks before the pond and moved into the Lotus Position.

Zuko stood a small distance to the right and watched silently as his fiend attempted to meditate with the two girls that were yacking to his left. HE was about to speak up, when Aang himself lashed out, he held back a smile, the way the boy yelled in frustration was almost comical. The prince had seen him joke, and become serious, but yelling was not something he normally did when frustrated, he always seemed to bottle it up.

The Fire Bender the made his way over to the monk, and sat next to him mirroring his position, he then whispered, "You be the rhythm and I'll be the beat."

It was then that Aang seemed to focus on the fish that danced in the pool, reminding Zuko of his vision, he wondered what it meant.

Suddenly Aang's tattoos lit up, and his eyes began to glow, but he remained still and somehow the Prince knew that he had crossed.


	6. What The Spirits Gave Him

**(SEE INTRODUCTION FOR DISCALIMER)**

**A/N: **

I KNOW I WANT THIS TO BE OVER TOO, but just think, after these we get to read my remix of the Cave of two lovers….:D

ALSO I will be making this become like really AU-ish because you know…

REMEMBER THIS IS IMPORTANT DON'T SKIP IT!

If you were gonna skip anything it should have been the last chapter XD

I mean I already know you guys are gonna yell at me for how Zuko is treating our sweet poor little Aang/his master…

O_O ITS NOT THAT KIND OF FIC I SWEAR (_I am so freaking tired it's like 3:04 am_)

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

**Chapter Five: Siege Of The North Part TWO – What The Spirits Gave Him**

Yue left to get Sokka after Zuko had grown irritated of her presence, he did not dislike her, but he was not permitted near her. But he also had a duty to Aang, one that he did not truly feel up to explaining at the moment. Because day was breaking, and the cease fire was over. His ward was unconscious and he was leaving nothing to chance.

When they returned the Water Tribe boy was frantic, "There are soldiers headed her now! We need to _leave_!"

"We can't move Aang's body!" His sister protested, "What if he can't find it?"

Zuko thought for a moment, "This is a pretty big place…. Maybe we can hide so that Aang won't have to search too far for his body."

The other three teens turned to him in surprise.

Sokka smiled, "We can hide the WALL!"

Katara smacked him, "Are you serious, now is not the time for nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense…." The Prince nodded at Sokka.

"Katara, can you create a cave in the Ice?" Zuko motioned towards one of the walls, "You can encase us in with a small hole for air and a good look at the Soldiers."

The Water bender nodded, "What about Appa?"

The Prince looked at the bison and frowned, "He's going to have to hide somewhere else."

As Katara quickly carve a small concave into the cliff face, Sokka sent Appa off to safety.

The Fire bender stood by Yue and watched, she smiled at him and he turned away.

"You really care about him huh." The princess glanced at the boy who was sitting by the pond. Zuko said nothing until the cave had been finished.

Throwing Aang over his shoulder he made his way to the concave behind Yue and Sokka. He gently placed the boy down and propped him against the wall before Katara enclosed them, and made a small hole from which they could glimpse the Oasis.

It had been only moment before Zhao entered the Oasis, kneeled by the water. It was a moment of synchronization as he dipped in his bag, and Aang awoke from his trance.

"Aang.." Zuko breathed feeling him enter the world, but Katara kneeled besides him and turned him to face her, ensuring he was ok.

Something in his stomach twisted, as the light from the outside turned red. The Avatar, The Princess, and The Prince collectively cringed with a synchronized groan.

Moving to look outside through the hole, Zuko saw that Zhao had one of the Koi's in his bag.

"It's the Moon spirit." Aang whispered, the Prince had not noticed him stand, "It's in trouble."

The Admiral seemed to be in the midst of some sort of self-deluding speech when Momo latched onto his head, giving them the opportunity the needed to burst out form their shelter.

Each of them took their stances and Zuko reached for his broad Swords.

Zhao smirked defiantly, "Don't bother" He then brought his fist to the bag prepared to execute the moon Spirit.

Aang dropped his stance, and then pleaded with him, but what shocked Zuko the most was when the familiar voice of his Uncle chimed in from the left.

"He's right Zhao." Where the words that hit him, the man who had become like his father was agreeing with the Avatar.

"Whatever you release on that Spirit I will unleash on you tenfold, let it go NOW!" the General demanded, and the Prince knew he was glimpsing the Dragon of The West.

The Admiral then released the Moon back into the water, and then quickly slashed it with fire. It seemed to go so slowly for Zuko, as the fire cut through the moon he felt part of himself being ripped out.

He opened his mouth and screamed, the pain he felt was more excruciating than anything he had ever had to bear. All eyes had turned to him as he collapsed.

The Sky went dark, and Zhao ran. Iroh pursued him, but was held off by his Fire benders long enough for him to escape.

The prince could feel a pair of soft hands on his face.

Feeling a sudden rush of energy rip through him, Zuko stood and bolted, he ran after the man who had killed the moon, and part of himself. Something had possessed him, he wasn't really sure what it was, but it was an ancient rage.

He caught sight of the monster, and felt an energy surge through him raw determination flooded his veins, on instinct he braced his arm back then thrust it forward; he created fire cutting Zhao off, with a _Green _streak of flames.

The Admiral turned to face him, "Who-"

The shock of facing Zuko was evident, "Your Alive?"

Zuko said nothing, he only moved.

He would have taken the time to think about the fire's color, and perhaps Zhao would have asked why his eyes were and unearthly green, but none of it seemed important as Zuko focused on showing the man the pain he had experienced at the Oasis.

As the ocean Spirit swallowed Zhao, Zuko collapsed on the bridge, his eyes fading to their familiar gold, and he fell into darkness.

"_ZUKO_!"

The Desperate Call of his name was what woke him, as he was brought into a crushing embrace his Uncle.

"I thought you were dead!" Iroh cried, so close to tears, "I thought I had lost you!"

"I left you a letter!" Zuko protested, so confused by his uncles reaction to him, what further imbalanced him was the fact that he had been on a bridge but now he was now on ruins, "I explained-"

"Zhao blew up the ship!" Iroh sobbed and held his nephew tighter, "I thought you were gone forever…"

Zuko held him in return, "I Left before the fire… I wrote you a letter to tell you…"

Iroh held him at arm's length and looked at him in confusion.

In a moment Aang came running in to the area that Zuko had been brought by the tribesmen, and caught site of the teen. He proceeded to tackle him out of his Uncles arms,

"Are you okay?" Aang screeched, "You're eyes turned blue and you passed out when the moon died, then you got up and your eyes were all glowy and green! Not my kind of glowy but just the color part!"

The Prince tried to pull him off, so he may explain to his uncle somehow before things got out of hand, but the boy was determined.

"I was so scared!" He pulled away enough to look him in the eyes, "I didn't know what was happening! Then they told me you were unconscious!"

"Aang!" Zuko screamed after trying to pry the boy off and failing, "I'm OK"

The Avatar frowned, "But what happened?"

"That's what_ I_ want to know." Iroh interjected, with quite an amused expression, Zuko's heart grew lighter, he was glad to see his uncle was now too confused to cry, his Uncle did not need to shed tears for him.

"GET OFF ME AVATAR!" Zuko screamed, shoving the boy, and Iroh simply shook his head in disappointment.

Aang frowned, "I was worried!"

"Yeah I know." The prince began arranging himself and sat upright, "you didn't have to tackle me."

"But if you were hurt then I don't know what I'd do…" Aang's frown deepened.

"Life goes on. I am just here to make sure you don't do anything _stupid_," Zuko bit, "A job you have been making difficult with your Hero COMPLEX."

"Oh I'm the one with a complex?" Aang stood angrily, "You ran off to avenge the moon! What was I supposed to do without you?"

"Well it looks like you just figured it out!" Zuko shouted, "You don't even need me! Why am I here at all? Oh that's right! I was told to by some old lady who possessed the same spirit as me 100 years ago!"

"You think it's easy to make decisions?" the smaller boy screamed on the verge of tears, "I need help! I'm just a KID!"

Standing the Fire Bender groaned in frustration, "Then at least act like you need help! You have no IDEA what it feels like to be useless! UNWANTED!"

"How DO YOU know what it feels like to be UNWANTED? You were CROWN PRINCE of the FIRENATION on A NOBLE mission to capture the AVATAR!" Aang retorted earning silence, and then almost a whisper,

"Well having a Perfect sister helps. And I was _banished _my mission was nothing if not necessary."

"No one wanted to be my friend anymore because I was the Avatar…." Aang whispered back, "They were going to send me away from the one person who treated me like a normal kid."

"I'm not doing this!" Zuko screamed, causing Aang to jump backwards.

"The Two of you were doing so well!" Iroh frowned, "I feel you were on the verge of a real emotional breakthrough with my nephew, Avatar Aang."

"Uncle you're not helping!" The teen cried, then turned to his ward, "I thought I could do this I really did, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that I am _nothing _but your personal entertainment center, when I am supposed to be keeping you safe."

"It was the one thing I was apparently born to do and I can't even get _that _right!" Zuko screeched, causing his Uncle to reel back in surprise.

"You are doing a great job!" Aang assured and smiled in an attempt to assure him, "I like you… even if you are grumpy… I was just angry….and maybe I don't know I guess I was unsure about all of this…"

The prince looked at him in confusion as he continued, "You saw the spirit of Ta-Min, I didn't… I mean- I can feel it like you do but… Until last night I really wasn't sure. When you fell with the Moon I_ knew _without a doubt."

Zuko just looked to ground, as his uncle heaved a heavy sigh; "Can someone _please _explain this to me?"

Remembering the night before he looked at his hand as the others began packing the things in their Hut. There was stillness; Zuko hadn't spoken until Aang had told him that he had harbored doubts until he fell with the Moon.

A small part of him felt betrayed, and the rest of him just confused. He told himself so many times that was just the Avatar's tool, and that this entire situation did absolutely nothing for him, that Aang didn't need him, and maybe somewhere deep inside this had just been an elaborate ploy against himself to prove that they had the wrong guy.

But Aang _had_ needed him, he just wasn't sure if he _should _need him and even though he had not been able to Fire Bend, he had somehow pulled a fire of several shades of green from seemingly nowhere.

And he began to wonder was there something for him in all of this?

"Nephew," Iroh called from the entrance of the Hut, and Zuko looked up at him, feeling almost as lost as when this whole ordeal began.

The older man entered, and the Water Tribe Sibling spared him a glance before turning to look at Aang.

The boy seemed so serious, and so frail, but his voice was string, "Can you give us a minute?"

The siblings seem to think about it amongst themselves then slowly and reluctantly left the room.

"I know you are confused, and maybe a little scared," Iroh stated so softly but with an assurance, Aang watched in curiosity.

"But you need to draw your strength from within and if what you have told me is true then do not be afraid to draw strength from the Avatar." His uncle looked to the boy and smiled,

"Remember, you are two halves of a whole, equally balanced, neither of you is greater than the other. But different, and you add to the single whole with your unique talents."

The teen nodded, and looked at Aang, the boy who he had sworn his loyalty to.

The Avatar spoke, "So, I have a duty to the world, and Zuko's is to me but we both must work together to bring balance."

"Exactly," Iroh smiled, "The Avatar is powerful alone, and no doubt this spirit within my nephew is as well, but together they are greater than when they were apart. The sooner my Nephew here stops thinking of himself as a servant rather than an equal, the sooner this will be possible."

"You'll be the Rhythm and I'll be the Beat" Zuko stated looking up at Aang, who smiled…

"That sounds familiar…." The boy then frowned in thought, "I know it from somewhere…"

Zuko allowed himself a small smile, "Maybe it's from a past life…"


	7. The Cave Of Two Lovers

**(FOR DISCLAIMER SEE INTRODUCTION)**

**A/N:**

**IMPORTATN THINGS:** The Avatar State NEVER HAPPENED... If you read this all plot points are satisfied… so YEAH….

**OTHER:** Aww SNAP XD

I can't believe this I am working at a soul killing pace I MEANREALLY O_O

IF I die, then… I give

*SIIGH* those last two chapters of Zuko being all "Here!" *THROWS IT*

Was VERY taxing to write…..

Well anyways let's get some stuff cleared up and watch character development take place… It's much like watching Photosynthesis but with more Gay.

Didn't change the title because WHY MESS WITH PERFECTION? (You'll feel the same way when you get through)

Ok this is pretty much just a buncha shameless subtext and fluff mixed in with a little lore, just to you know calm Zuko down a bit XD

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

**Chapter Six: The Cave Of Two Lovers**

_Two Lovers, forbidden from one another_

_A war divides their people_

_A mountain divides them apart._

-**_Cave Of Two Lovers_**

Sitting on the shoreline Zuko watched as Katara instructed Aang and her brother floated around in his underwear.

She would sneak glances at him in curious way, like she was studying him, or she was trying to find a weakness. He remained stoic and simply watched. Aang blushed as she adjusted his stance.

Sokka complained about needing to leave, even though he himself was not even remotely prepared.

Aang kept blushing and Sokka continued complaining…

Zuko rolled his eyes and decided he had had enough.

Rolling up his pant legs and removing the tribal tunic he wore, he entered the water. Wading over to the water tribe boy he grabbed the leaf he was floating on and tipped him over.

Thinking better of it, he walked back to the shore and stared down both water tribe siblings as if daring them to challenge his verdict.

"What was that FOR?" Sokka screamed finally seeming to get over the fact that he has been assailed.

"That was uncalled for" Katara frowned and crossed her arms, Zuko just looked away.

"We're talking to you!", She shouted sounding increasingly angry, "Apologize!"

"Katara…" Aang whispered, and she looked over to the boy expectantly, it seemed that's all he would say before he made his way over to the shoreline, ankle deep in water he stood in front of the Fire Bender

"Do we need to talk?" He pressed gently at the Prince's shell, hoping that it would crack if only a little.

Zuko shrugged and he felt pathetic, he had been this way since his uncle had parted upon reaching the Earth Kingdom, saying that they had two different paths that they needed to take. He had not time to ask him about the green fire or what he should do… Of course he knew that his only option was staying with Aang, but he still received looks from Sokka sometimes, and Katara tended to dissect him with her eyes.

Could they ever understand?

The only one who looked at him like a Human Being was Aang, and against all of his previous endeavors he latched on to that. Part of him felt happy as the day he first joined Aang, like he wanted to rejoice in the connection they shared. And his mind no longer had the will to fight it, not after what his uncle had said…

It seemed they all heard the music at once and turned to see thee wanderers playing instruments. The man in the center seemed to be singing.

After a small discussion it seemed that the man's name was Chong and the woman was his wife named lily, the third member of their party was Moku… He seemed to just be there. Aang introduced them all, but told the Nomad's that Zuko's name was Lee.

Eventually they began thrilling Aang and Katara with the tales they spun, and Zuko finally found common ground with Sokka as they both sat with their arms crossed in annoyance.

"I'm going to go find something to EAT, when I get back we're leaving!" The boy announced his frustration evident; the Prince looked at him then at Aang who seemed distracted by the Nomads.

When Sokka returned Zuko was ready the help the guy get them going. After a good run around with the Nomads, about a secret tunnel, the Prince was about ready to just fly himself to Omashu and wait for them there.

That was when Aang turned to him, "Appa doesn't like dark places, or tunnels."

There was a pause, "So what do you think we should do?"

Taken aback by the question, he found the water tribe siblings had been struck with confusion. But, he answered anyways, "Maybe we should check the skies first?"

The Avatar nodded and nudged him with a smile on his face, "See we can do this!"

After spotting the blockade they came right back to the Nomads, after Zuko warned them of the fire power the blockade could possibly possess.

Walking to the system seemed to make Sokka paranoid; the Nomads seemed oblivious to the fact that everything they said made braving the blockade sound that much more appealing that entering some _"Secret Love Cave"_

One thing that stuck with him was the plaque the was at the entrance, it read: "Trust In Love"

"So all we need to do is trust in love to get through these caves?" Aang questioned, and Chong nodded.

The boy seemed to look at Katara, and then to Zuko before he announced, "We can make it."

The Prince thought that the Fire Nation sealing them in was enough, but when they were attacked by a wolf bat and Appa began a rampage his first thought was of Aang.

The boys seemed to be occupied moving the Nomads and Sokka to safety, so he ran for the Water bender, and though her to him. The boy seemed to know exactly what to do, as he air bended a current to join her with the larger group.

Aang ran towards the Fire Bender but was cut off by the falling rocks; Zuko could vaguely hear the nomads Screams of: "_LEE NOOO!"_

This caused him to roll his eyes before shouting, "I'm FINE Aang can you hear me?"

He was met with a muffled voice, it sounded like a "Yes"

"I'm trapped! There's no more cave!"

There was silence before Aang shouted more clearly, "I Have a torch! I am going to find a way to get you out!"

Then the silence returned.

Recovering from the shock of the entire ordeal, the prince realized that he in fact did not have a torch, and the light that gave him the ability to see his rather large room was coming from a strip of minerals on the ceiling.

He could only trust in Aang to get him through.

With his thoughts going almost to anything Zuko decided to meditate to clear his mind, and maybe even conserve his air.

His senses dulled, after sometime and he hoped he had not begun running out of oxygen.

"Young one, you are not as trapped as you believe yourself to be." The familiar voice of Ta-min chimed; he could tell she had a smile on her face.

"There is no way I could possibly move those rocks, unless I had an earth bender." The Prince frowned in reply.

"Yet you trust in Aang, your Avatar?" She sounded pleased like a proud mother, "Even when he has not yet learned Earth Bending?"

"I have nothing else to trust in…"

"You must trust in yourself, as well as the Eien No Ai."

"What is that?"

"It is the name we have given the Avatar… But you are missing the point Zuko."

"What is the point? What's the point of any of this?"

"Zuko, you must look within yourself, you have the ability born within you to channel the energies of the sprits to fuel and mold your fire, just as when you fought Zhao, you we're aided by the Earth Spirit, and your fire was unrelenting, you can do more than burn, you have the ability to surpass any Fire Bender if you learn to feel the energy of the world and shape the energy of fire itself."

"How do I do this?"

"With Zhao the earth spirit was enraged alongside you and fueled your determination, but to do this without possession by the spirit you must listen to the earth, let it speak to you."

Zuko opened his eyes to find himself alone, "Eien no Ai…" he whispered, it was like a word he had learned long ago and was just now remembering, "Eternal love…"

Standing the boy shook the thought away for another time; he had to listen to the earth. He had in his trainings learned to feel the sun, but that came naturally.

Closing his eyes the Breathed and listened, he hear the sounds of the cave, and silence of his room, taking this in he breathed and made hi fires attempt to break himself out.

Nothing happened and he groaned in frustration, and then began to calm himself once more listening to the sounds of the cave, and suddenly he felt it.

It was similar to the charge of energy he received after the Moon Spirit fell, but it was more controlled, so balanced he took a wide stance and prepared a fist of fire. The energy seemed to come from his stomach and explode out of his fist in a green fire that slammed into the rocks and caused them to be shoved, back some crumbling the rest flew into the opening and sloped down into the new cave.

He inhaled sharply, it took much more energy from him than he had expected, but he now was free to find a way out.

He moved through the cave following the light above, hoping to reach the end. Eventually he came to a wall that had a circular craved stone, covering ornate decorations.

Suddenly the light shifted from the green of the stones to the red of fire.

"Zuko!", Aang shouted with joy and ran to him happily, "How did you get out?"

"The same way I'm going to break down this stone." The Fire Bender smiled, took his position, and removed the stone just as he had cleared the rocks before.

"Whoa…" Aang gaped, "What was that?"

"What the spirits gave me." He smiled, and the boy laughed

"See this reincarnation thing isn't _so_ bad."

"This isn't the way out." The Prince observed as the entered the hollowed out area.

"It's a tomb." Aang stated, as they entered further and found the true story of the two lovers.

"Love is brightest in the dark…" Zuko read, and smiled at his Avatar, "We need to trust in love, like I have been this entire time….."

The boy frowned, "What does it mean?"

Walking over to the shorter boy Zuko slipped his hand around the torch that Aang held, the smaller boy began o fidget as he drew closer and even reddened. Turning the torch sideways the Prince pressed the fire into the wall, and as he suspected the room lit up.

"That's AMAZING!" Aang smiled all embarrassment seemed to fade away, "How did you-", he turned to find Zuko smiling and chose to smile back, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"That's probably the way out." The teen smiled, and motioned to the path that the minerals afforded them.

"Let's go!" Aang smiled, and Zuko motioned for him to lead the way.


	8. Unclear Cuts and Messy Reasons

**(SEE INTRODUCTION FOR DISCLAIMER)**

**A/N: **

THANK YOU for all the review they are really the reason this updates so fast. I mean if I had no reviewers I probably would have given it up. But you guys all make it worth writing

.

So… back to writing FLIPOUT!Zuko in a logical way… because he was bound to flip out after the cave incident… I mean really Zuko we know you were stressed but showing that much emotion is kind of a bad thing when you are trying to be detached….

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

**Chapter Seven: Unclear Cuts and Messy Reasons **

After discovering that Omashu had been overtaking, Zuko remained silent as the Water Tribe siblings cursed the Fire nation to the spirits.

Until Aang glanced at the prince and spoke, "They are people too Sokka, most of the soldiers are just following orders."

The boy looked at him as if he had sprung another head, "They are _not_ people most of them are just pyro maniacal monsters!"

At that Zuko snapped, "Really? You're going to say that about _my_ people while _I'm _standing right _here_?"

"Yes I am!" Sokka stated smugly, "You're proof I mean, you can't Fire Bend since you joined us so _obviously_ its evil and you're not."

Zuko knew he should be happy that Sokka didn't think of him as an enemy but instead he felt himself fill with rage,

"How dare you! They don't know what they are doing is wrong! They believe this amazing _lie _that they are helping the world!" He screamed, "They think what they are doing is _right_!"

"Well their stupid." Sokka counter causing Zuko to flare up, his irises flashing green proceeded by burst a green fire shooting from his clenched fists as he groaned in frustration.

The siblings stared at him in shock.

"You** lied** to us!" Katara shrieked, "You said you lost your Fire bending!"

She grabbed he animal skin bottle and took a step forward as her brother took a step back.

His frustration only grew, as he readied himself to fight but Aang stepped between them.

"We should have told you that he could Fire bend again." The boy stated firmly, emphasizing _we_.

"You _knew_?" Sokka screeched in disbelief, and the Water Bender looked heart broken, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I only now got it back in the caves!", Zuko Growled, as the others became awkward.

"Well how would we know?" She frowned, and looked away.

"Sorry. " Her brother frowned, "But we have to be careful…"

The Fire Bender tried to respect that, but he had been with them a considerable amount of time without incident, how was turning on an ally respectful?

Of course he realize they did not trust him and probably never would, it pained him but he tried his best to ignore anything these people made him feel. If he was pained that meant he needed them, the only person he needed was his Uncle, now more than ever since he was surrounded by people who hated him, and the one person who did not hate him he really tried not to want anything to do with the exception of when he needed to do his job.

It didn't help that the siblings weren't even _aware _that he had been forced here against his will, and that he did not want to spend time with them as much as they didn't want to associate themselves with him.

Sokka was decent to him, but still treated him like something other than human. His sister was the worst, she seemed to think he was some sort of experiment Aang was playing with, and the Air Bender himself, he really needed to stay away from him.

He had almost felt happy he had joined them when they stood in the cave together. Even when he was alone, he was perfectly content to die hoping Aang would get him out of the mess he was in.

And feeling something beyond duty was never an option, yes he had said _friend _when he first approached him, but that was just to get the attack to stop so he could explain the situation to the boy.

When Aang announced that they were going to sneak into Omashu, little red flags flew up in the back of Zuko's mind,

"**No**" he stated resolutely, "You're not going anywhere near a city filled with Fire nation soldiers."

Aang looked at him like he was heartbroken, "But Bumi is in there I need to find him to learn Earth Bending!"

The Prince groaned, "How do you even know he's _there_?"

"I need to try!" Aang pleaded.

"You don't need _his _permission Aang!" Katara announced shaking her head, then looked at Zuko, "You did the same thing when he tried to counter the fleet in the North Pole."

Sokka frowned as Katara continued, "Aang is the **Avatar**; he can make his own decisions!"

"He's a CHILD!" Zuko retorted, and Aang rolled his eyes.

"Both of you need to calm down!" The boy interjected, " Zuko's right, but I just need to find Bumi, he's my _friend_."

Zuko crossed his arms, "Well bring me back something to wear beside these _stupid _water tribe clothes, because I'm not going to watch you get yourself killed."

"So?" Katara rolled her eyes, "You can just sit with Appa. We're not going to miss you."

She turned and began walking; her brother spared him a glance then followed. Aang looked at him, his eyes almost pleading, and the Prince could feel part of himself begging the boy not to leave as he eventually turned and followed the siblings.

He waited, for an entire day he waited with Appa.

And when they returned, it was with an enormous crowd; obviously they had somehow liberated the city.

He slumped and groaned as they made their way up the hill, "Who are all these PEOPLE?"

Aang looked at him apologetically, and handed him folded up Earth Kingdom robes.

"We had to do something." He blushed, "and I hope the clothes fit, we had Sokka try some on and asked for a size bigger…"

Zuko's heart warmed a bit, "I'll put them on right now."

They sat around the fire, he wore the robes Aang had brought for him, they fit almost perfectly and it made him smile, then frown at himself in disappointment.

A soldier had told them that they had accidentally brought a baby, and Zuko groaned again, it seemed like he had been doing that more frequently.

When they discovered it was the Governor's, he felt like throwing something at Aang's head, but it really wouldn't help his status with the Water tribe siblings nor would it help with the citizens of Omashu calling him "_the grumpy one_" if he did so and the boy just laughed.

The baby seemed to like Sokka which pleased Zuko to no end.

"Lee." One of the soldiers called, and sat next to him with a smile.

"That's one fierce scar you have." He nudged him and Zuko wondered if that was supposed to be a compliment because all he felt like doing was burning the man alive.

"I'd hate to see the Fire bender who gave it to you!"

"Me too." Zuko said flatly, the Soldier Laughed awkwardly, "So how'd you get it? You an Earth bender?"

"No." he then turned away towards Aang, who was more than happy to oblige the Prince.

"He doesn't like talking about it." Aang frowned, "It's not a symbol of victory for him."

The man seemed to tense up and his voice softened, "I am sorry, a young man traveling with the Avatar I figured he was a warrior."

Zuko shrugged it off and remained silent, he was sure if the man knew he was from the Fire nation he wouldn't be so kind.

He rose with the sun, and just sat with his sleeping bag that had been given him by the water tribe when they had given Katara water from the Spirit pool and Aang water bending scrolls. When he had seen the scrolls he chuckled, and Aang half glared at him and tried not to smile.

The memory made him grin.

Aang had planned on going to the exchange, and no matter how much Zuko did not want him to go and endanger himself, the boy would. He was so determined; the Prince wondered why could not just give the baby back, but it all just came back to Bumi.

Aang's heart was set on him being his earth bending teacher.

"You're already up?" A familiar and unwelcomed voice called.

He nodded, and just looked over the camp of people.

"Are you coming with us to the exchange?"

"No."

"It figures." She scoffed, "One moment you act like you care, the next you seem to feel nothing it's like your hollow."

"I'm not human, remember?" Zuko bit back and just embraced the silence that came as she left him.

His thoughts kept turning back to_ why _and when the camp began to bustle he felt the buzz of Aang's spirit before he settled to sit next to him.

"I don't want you to go." He spoke, and immediately felt stupid, and embarrassed flooding with regret and shame, for how warmly he felt for the boy even if he never wanted to, never even tried to. Everything was always against his will.

Zuko brought his knees to his chest, but kept talking, "But I want you to teach me when you get back, teach me air bending moves."

Aang looked surprised, "We can start now… I have time."

"No." Zuko buried himself in his knees, "You have to come back to teach me Air bending stances."

The boy's face contorted, and Zuko just covered his eyes so that he couldn't see the boy's heart on his sleeve.

He felt small arms wrap around him, and then vanish.

"I'll be right here waiting."

It was late when they returned Bumi-less and still holding the baby.

"YOU" Katara yelled, marched over and grabbed the Fire Bender by the arm, "We need to have a talk!"

She the dragged him away from a very alarmed 12 year old monk, and found a remote corner where she could most likely murder him.

"You knew they were there didn't YOU?" she screamed, and Zuko just stared at her even more confuses than he had been before.

"First of all I don't know who-"

She cut him off with a screech of anger, "Well then maybe you could explain to me why that PINK thing that took away my bending called that crazy lady who shot lightening from her finger tips _PRINCESS_"

Suddenly he felt ill and whispered, "Azula was there?"

"OH!" She smiled in mock enthusiasm, "So you DO know her!"

"Aang is ok?" He pressed, "She didn't hurt him right?"

She rolled her eyes, "What do you care? You obviously knew they were coming!"

"No I didn't!" Zuko shouted back, "If I knew then-"

"Then what? You would have come to help her finish us off?" The Water bender sneered.

"I wouldn't have let Aang go at all." He growled, "She too dangerous!"

The girl stepped back, "I don't get you.. Do you care about Aang or Not?"

"I don't know." Zuko frowned, and she glared.

"I'm not here to kill you all and take him to my father if that's what you _MEAN_." He growled.

"I don't trust you!" her voice sounded confused.

"Well you have to give a little to get a little." He bit.

"You have no reason to be here." She shook her head, "None it makes sense. One week you were after us, the next you say you're only duty is to him…."

"I swore loyalty to the Avatar." Zuko looked at her and Katara just seemed lost.

"But why?"

He knew he should tell her he didn't have answer to anybody but Aang, he knew he should stay silent and turn away.

Instead, he ran his hands through his short hair and frowned, "Because I had visions, then A spirit told me that I was born to serve the Avatar .It was my one _true_ destiny."

It was a partial truth, and she just stared at him mouth gaping, he didn't know why he told her anything, it was as if it had been bottled up inside and maybe it was because with every time she said he was an enemy he thought '_If you only knew"_

He sat there in silence and she frowned, "You just _accepted _that? Followed that course, because it was your destiny?"

"Aang did it." He answered evenly almost bitter, "And you never looked down on _him_ for that."

"I'm not looking down…" She stared at him in almost awe, "You actually committed treason, and cut of your Queue for something as vague as destiny…"

"Yes…" Zuko just waited for her to leave, he couldn't take it anymore.

"That's something I don't think I could do… To turn your back on everything you've known…" Her face became unreadable, "It's the kind of brave I don't think I'll ever be."

He remained silent and began walking away, but then turned back for a brief moment, "And I didn't cut off my Queue, Aang did."

Then he continued walking alone.


	9. But You Feel Alone

**(SEE INTRODUCTION FOR DISCLAIMER)**

**A/N:**

I keep _Trying _ to make the plot deviate… but it just REFUSES to do so…. There is just soo much character FEELINGS that if I try to Add plot…. I WILL TAME YOU!

But at this rate it won't get all wacked out until Ba Sing Sei O_O because I hope by then Zuko will be less of an awkward Turtle-Duck….

GEEZ-US

Ok.

Takes the Place of Zuko Alone

This is written _**DUN DUDDA DUN**_ From Aang's Point of View.

But now you will get to see how Aang feels, and I with this chapter I can switch it back to ROMANCE.

I hope you like it !

BTW this is the longest chapter. Weighing in at a whopping: 3,924

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

**Chapter Eight: But You Feel Alone**

When the monks told him he was the Avatar, he always thought he would do it alone. They had told him when he was ready he would meet someone to guide him. That had been Roku, but even then he felt like he needed someone there physically to tell him they _understood _what it felt like to have the weight of a thousand life time on their shoulders.

And when Zuko had told him of his spiritual journey, and that he was born with the same weight on his shoulders he thought he would never have to worry about being alone. And he didn't, he felt so full when the Fire bender was with him.

Like he could command a hurricane with simply a thought, maybe even move a mountain.

Katara and Sokka were his friends, they were there for him, because that's what friends were for, and he had thought Katara to be the sweetest thing to behold.

Until Zuko yelled at him, and thrashed him with words in the Northern water tribe, and at first he was angry, but he soon realized that it was the Prince's way of pushing him to do his best.

Zuko was awkward, and really didn't know how to interact with them, even though he was still only a kid himself, like he had forgotten what it was like…

And that thought almost broke Aang's heart, but when Zuko smiled he felt like he was a Fire bender with the strength of a thousand suns.

He would watch as Zuko just sat there brooding, acting grumpy, and that alone made him _happy_. In the North Zuko spent every moment with him, and he loved it. Even though he had no proof of what Zuko said being true, and he was so afraid to share with him the important things, he would be content just being like this forever.

And it wasn't until he had left to face the fleet, when Zuko begged him not to go with so much anger and frustration and Katara said her piece did he realize the Fire bender didn't fit.

It was like a puzzle piece that was from the box was trying to fit in with the rest that thought it didn't need any other pieces.

And the longer he watched Zuko, the more he saw that he was genuinely unhappy, Aang had always thought he was just grumpy, but he seemed to hate it in the place by his side that Aang had loved him being in.

And part of him seemed to vanish, when he discovered that Zuko felt alone, and _he_ had not realized it.

Even in Omashu when the Prince would not come with them to the exchange, he just wanted to hold onto him, he had hugged him, but the words he longed to say were not there.

He didn't even know what he wanted to say.

Because ever since Zuko had joined them he became his world and saying that would be frightening even for him.

In the cave of the two lovers, when the mountain had decided to separate them, he was so afraid that Zuko would die. He was so scared that when they met in front of the tomb he ran towards the Prince ready to hug him and never let go, and tell him the words even he didn't even know.

These feelings came to him so suddenly, he had no idea what they were, because really he had never felt this intensely for anything except what usually led to him going into the Avatar state.

Now they were in a small town getting supplies, he had been sent with Zuko to get some food for the next few days. Aang wore a hooded cloak that Zuko lent him, so that they could not be followed by Azula.

He saw some kids throw eggs at some men and laughed, it was really the kind of thing him and Gyatso would do but with fruit pies.

The men stood and glared directly at Aang himself, and immediately regretted laughing when he realized that the men were not the joking sort.

They came over to them and glowered, "**Hey**, you throwing eggs at _us _stranger?

Aang felt terrified and looked to Zuko who didn't even flinch as he answered, "No."

"I'm not talking to you." Soldier bit, "I am talking to the kid."

This seemed to cause Zuko to make a full turn around, and then looked at the Air bender, "Did you throw an egg?"

Aang shook his head violently before Zuko turned back to the men.

"Did you see who did throw it?"

"No."

He was relieved that he would not have to tell on the boy who was only having fun, when the Fire bender answered."

"Egg had to come from somewhere." The man grimaced, and Aang felt the pressing need to just get out of the situation, he had no Idea that Earth Kingdom soldiers could be so frightening, they normally represented a friend.

Zuko just turned back around to face the vendor, "Maybe a chicken flew over."

One of the men laughed and the boy had to bite the inside of his cheek not to break down in a fit of giggles, and distantly he wished Zuko was their sarcasm guy rather than Sokka at least _then_ the joke would be funny.

When the soldier went to grab the items they had just purchased something seemed to snap in the man next to him as he blocked the Soldier's path and made quick work of flooring him.

It seemed that before Zuko took him down he was thanking them for their things, and anger rose up within Aang against the thief.

"Sorry." The Fire bender frowned, "If it was just me I wouldn't cause a scene…"

He seemed to be apologizing to the vendor.

"But I can't have him taking food from my friend."

The local boy from before seemed to reappear, popping his head out from behind some barrels. The soldier stood anger clear on his face. He then turned to his men,

"Are you gonna let some stranger treat us like this?" He barked, and the men seemed to take their idea of fighting stances.

Aang's stomach twisted as Zuko placed a hand on his swords that hung at his hip.

"Stop!" Aang cried, so afraid that the boy next to him would get hurt, "Don't do this!"

He then stepped between Zuko and the men.

"Who do you think you are kid? I can take men twice the size of your brother alone, what make you think you can face all of us?" the man who called himself a Soldier mocked.

He was about to take off his hood when Zuko spoke, "Leave us be… we want no trouble, we are just hungry."

The man shook his head, "Leave this town or I'll make you wish you never came."

Zuko grabbed the food then Aang's arm and proceeded to drag him away as the soldiers just watched and laughed calling them cowards.

Aang felt angry, and he just _wanted _to yell "He's** not** my _brother_!"

Then the boy who had thrown the egg appeared in the path, "Hello! Thanks for not ratting me out…."

Aang wanted to smile but he didn't really feel happy about what had just occurred.

Zuko was about to press on but Aang genuinely felt that his kid owed them something for almost leveling the town, so he grabbed him.

"Well we and our friends need a place to stay for the night." Aang smiled as Zuko gently struggled against his hold.

"Well I don't know…." The boy looked around, "I'd have to talk to my parents…"

"I'll go with you!" the Air bender smiled, "We'll see if we can work something out right Lee?"

The boy seemed surprised before Zuko faked a smile, "Riiiiight"

They reached the small home and a cacophony of pig-you name its chimed, and the boy seemed to sigh as his parents came out to meet them.

"Are you some of Lee's friends?" The man asked and Aang giggled,

"Your son's name is Lee?"

The woman nodded, and the Air bender burst out laughing then suddenly felt something smack the back of his head,

"I'm sorry; my friend here thinks it's funny that your son and I share a name." Zuko grimaced, "we need a place to stay, as well as our two other friends."

The couple looked at their son disapprovingly, "I wasn't gonna bring them they ran away from the soldiers… but they asked and I didn't know what to do!"

Zuko rolled his eye, and Aang smiled at the frantic boy, before the man could say no Aang spoke,

"Please, we are hiding from the Fire Nation." Aang then pulled off his hood, "If they come I promise you will be safe."

Zuko then shoved he hood back over his head.

Looking quite shocked the couple nodded, then the man smiled, "We are honored to have the Avatar in our home, but I am afraid that we do not have enough room for four people."

"The barn is fine! We just need a place to stay." The Air bender then nudged Zuko who released his mandatory irritated groan causing Aang to feel warm inside, "I'll go get Sokka, Katara and Appa, you stay here and keep them safe."

The Prince nodded and he left him to the family.

When Sokka and Katara arrived they both thanked that Family, and the Water bender offered to help in the Kitchen. Sokka was drafted to help with the roof, Aang decided to spend some time with Zuko, even if it was spent in silence with the familiar buzz of their spirits pulling at one another.

He wandered to find Zuko talking to the small boy, and he felt a small surge of anger, he then hid hoping to hear what they said. He knew it was wrong, and rude, but something inside of him was dying to know.

"Why'd you run away?" Lee asked curiously, "You have the Avatar with you… I mean I assume you're his Earth bending teacher, so you're a master right?"

"I didn't want to put anyone in danger." Zuko's tone meant he was frowning, "and no I'm not an earth bender."

"Oh... Where'd you get your scar?" He smile and Aang just knew Zuko had stiffened.

Popping out of his hiding place Aang beamed at the Fire bender who just awkwardly smiled back.

"Lee um.." Aang began and wracked his brain for ideas, "We need to start your training."

Zuko's eyes brightened and made his heart flutter, "Yes, um I have to train… excuse me."

"Can I watch?" Lee exclaimed with excitement, Aang had liked the boy when he was just '_the kid who threw an egg_' but now that he was '_lee who had some strange attachment to Zuko_' well, he didn't like to say he disliked people, but he felt no inclination to want to like the boy.

He didn't like feeling that way, he had felt like this before and Sokka and Katara had almost abandoned him, he didn't want Zuko to hate him so he did the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"Sure!" He smiled pretending to be happy. He supposed this is what it meant to grin and bear it, even though he had no Idea why he needed to even feel _it_.

The boy bounced up and down latching on to Zuko, it was all very childish an annoying, the Prince just stood there which made the Air bender's anger flare.

"You have to let go." Aang tried his best to fake a laugh, "He needs that arm to train."

Lee nodded then sat on the fence that bordered the field they had chosen for practice.

Talking the Prince through a few motions, teaching him how to flow with the wind was one of the most exciting things he had ever done.

It was the two of them, and he knew Zuko could feel the energy that he felt, it was the same that fueled air bending, and it was the energy that he would use to create a new fire.

"Nothing's happening", Lee called seeming confused, "Are you guys gonna fight or just dance around?"

"It's not dancing," Zuko called back, and the boy instructing him felt sick. All attention went to the Teacher; this was supposed to be the two of them, not the ever increasingly undesirable Lee too.

They continued on in silence for a few minutes before the boy interrupted again. "So why are you even with the Avatar if you can't bend?"

Aang looked Zuko in the eyes and the fire bender seemed perfectly calm, no annoyance whatsoever as he called back,

"I made a vow of loyalty."

Suddenly Aang felt filthy, like the most intimate part of him had been laid out for the entire world to see. Of course he knew that Zuko had told Katara the same thing, but Zuko telling Lee felt wrong. Like this small pull of spirits was a lie, or that it somehow diminished its value.

"How come?", The boy smiled and something in Aang snapped, he was sick of it,

So he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Go away! We Are Trying to Concentrate! You're bothering us with all your _stupid _questions!"

Lee froze and seemed heartbroken; the Fire Bender looked at him, his expression lost like he was looking at a stranger, but when Lee ran he _stayed_.

Zuko stood there in silence, like he was trying to just piece everything together and had no idea how a square could fit into a triangular hole.

Aang himself had no idea why he disliked the boy for attaching himself to Zuko, there was nothing not to like about the Prince that was why he himself liked him…

He felt so frustrated, he had no reason to feel this way, the boy needed to hear it, but still he felt so cold and empty as the Fire bender just looked at him in confusion.

It was at night, as he stayed up sitting on the hay, Sokka and Katara slept in Appa's saddle in the barn while Appa himself was under the stars. He sat next to Zuko who slept in the hay, and just thought.

His anger was the same as when he felt that Katara and Sokka were being taken away by Bato and their Father, but somehow different.

He wondered if it was because he felt that Lee was trying to take Zuko's friendship away. He shook his head ridding himself of that thought; he knew that their connection could never be broken.

Zuko leaving would destroy him, that boy had no right to take him away. It clicked, in his mind Zuko had become his…

He didn't feel sick, because he knew the older boy was a human being, he did not feel he was some sort of possession, but seeing the boy latch himself to the fire bender much the same way he did in the north just made his heart ache.

He closed his eyes and looked at the boy in question, it was nothing like what he felt towards Katara, when she had liked Jet he just shrugged it off, thinking they would leave eventually and then she would forget about him. But this, seeing that boy even close to the Prince infuriated him.

He hadn't even realized he had been comparing Zuko to the girl he had a crush on until he had finished; only increasing his confusion. He pulled his knees to his chest and just watched the teen in question sleep.

He knew if lee had attached himself to Katara he wouldn't feel this way, because she was always so motherly to anyone younger than her that was why she frustrated him so much.

But Zuko treated him like an equal. True he once called him a child, but that was in accordance with his own desires. And he had treated the boy Lee the same way, like an equal to be understood.

The pain that thought brought almost caused to groan out loud, he hated that Zuko would only think of him as his friend, he was so dissatisfied with that notion.

He looked at the Fire bender and smiled, he had to admit it to himself, before he could do anything. The fact was he no longer had a crush on Katara that ship seemed to have sailed at some unknown point.

He whispered to himself, assuring words as he thought, _I like Zuko… I have a crush on Zuko… I-_

Then he pressed his face into his knees, Zuko would hate him if he knew, the Fire bender was still so alone, he seemed to be getting along a little better, but he didn't seem to be the one making the effort.

And he felt so crushed because not even with the familiar pull of spirits Aang felt alone too.

He still had his doubts; Zuko was a boy- that never happened did it? He'd never heard of it happening… Then again he'd never heard of the loyal one and that _also _directly involved him.

He had always thought of kissing Katara, now the thought seemed rather unappealing, not that she wasn't pretty it was just something he didn't want to do anymore.

So he looked at the Prince's sleeping face and proceeded to blush, he could feel his face burning so intensely, as he remembered how close that face had been in the cave of the two lovers. Even the name of the cave made him blush.

Suddenly everything he'd done involving Zuko seemed embarrassing.

Zuko couldn't possibly feel the same way, not with how grumpy he always was when Aang tried to get a response out of him. Though his frumpiness was endearing, and just made the boy want to crack his shell even more.

Shifting closer in the hay, the Air bender leaned down to look at Zuko, of course he was handsome his hair was beginning to get long enough to begin falling onto his forehead. The hair that Aang himself had cut. He blushed at the thought, and refused to move closer, as the teen in question shifted in his sleep.

Aang simply lay down slowly, his back stretched out against the Fire bender's like he had planned to do before the revelation.

And despite all of his soul searching he disliked Lee even more.

In the morning he woke to Zuko shifting about, and bolted upright to find the Prince staring at him oddly still lying in the hay.

"Good Morning!" He tried to smiled, and Zuko just stared at him even more awkwardly.

This was going to be a rough rest of his life.

"Sooooo…" He trailed not breaking eye contact, "Wanna train or something… I don't know…"

"We're leaving." The teen stated matter 'o 'factly, and sat up. Aang realized how much larger Zuko was than him, blushed and turned away to hide it.

The Fire bender age was now more apparent to him as he just now began realizing Zuko was, contrary to popular belief, a physical human being.

"Right!" He smiled, "we better go then!"

Katara sat up from the saddle and began shaking Sokka, turning to Aang she smiled, "Hey, do you and Zuko mind going back into town to get some more things?"

Without thinking Aang nodded, earning a glare from the Prince.

"Fine but if those soldiers show up_ I'M_ going to be the one to deal with it, I don't want you to give us away."

The boy hoped it would be a quick trip, but it seemed the soldiers were quicker.

He had to stand back and watch as Zuko took out one at a time with his broad swords, they drew a crowd including Lee, his parents and Their Friends

Then his heart broke for him for the first time as he desperately fought the earth bender, and fell, he prayed to every spirit that he would get up, and when Zuko used his green Fire Aang knew he would win.

When the man was down he begged to know the boy's identity and Aang' heart shattered as he said,

"I am Zuko son of Fire Lord Ozai and Ursa, crown Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne."


	10. Feeling The Earth

**A/N:**

I am well, tired XD

Ha ha-ha-ah- ha-ha *something seems to have broken when I wrote for Aang*

I am so afraid to update…I think it's because I have never in my life written romance…. Or… slash….. Or for Avatar…

So many FIRSTS! O_O

I am so Happy so many of you Liked my little bit of Aang's point of view! It was Difficult to write…

I thnk this might be the Shortest chapter since the intro *laughs* Ironic huh

"_YEAH, Like rain on your wedding day Ironic"_

"_Shut up Sokka now is Not the time for Pop-Culture References!"_

ANYWAYS…

Just in case anyone couldn't tell this take place after The Blind Bandit

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

**Chapter Nine: Feeling The Earth **

It really wasn't something difficult, he had threatened some kids they led them to the girl whom Aang saw in that weird swamp, and they had given a girl the courage to show her parents who she truly was. They rejected it, she ran away.

He was just the guy who helped get things done when people needed threatening. And when they kidnapped Aang and the Beifong girl and refused to hand _his _Avatar over. Well it was pretty _easy_ to threaten people.

Afterwards he had felt so ashamed for being so afraid, and so emotional. Part of him worried that if Toph refused to help he would have tried to take on all the Earth Benders alone and only the spirits knew what would have happened then.

It had been some time after the event of the day that he sat just staring at the stars, thinking of how stupid he was being letting himself become attached to the boy who would no longer have a use for him once the war was over. Destiny would have been served, a destiny that he had no idea how to fulfill. Ta Min had told him he had needed to _unify _with Aang, he had been so confused at the time he had only asked how he would know it had been done.

The Prince had no idea what this Unification even entailed, for all he knew he could be giving up his soul and life.

He had believed everyone to be asleep as he sat away from the camp, but the small Earth bending girl suddenly plopped next to him.

"So…" She began as if he had called her, "Are you gonna tell me your real name or are you just gonna keep lying and let me call you Lee?"

He looked at her in confusion then realized none of them had told her who he _really _was, then he realized she had no reason to think they had lied.

"How do you know my name's _not _Lee." He frowned and she just laughed.

"I can tell if some one's lying, I can feel their heart beat through the vibration in the Earth."

It was the same way she saw, the Prince realized and was slightly impressed, "I'm Zuko."

"Ah…" she smiled in understanding, "Fire nation, no wonder they all had you covered, you know none of them even skipped a beat before calling you by that phony name."

"Yeah… We just keep using it." He shrugged, "It's easier that way."

"Mmmhmmm" She smiled, "You're pretty far from home, I bet you made Mommy and Daddy a little more than angry when you left."

"Well, _considering _my father is the Fire Lord, then yes."

"You're kidding!" She laughed gleefully surprised and pleased all at once, "That just _too_ rich!"

He rolled his eyes at her, but she just continued her voice teetering on laughter, "I bet you have a_ huge_ price on your head! Man, you better be a Fire bender because if all you can use are those swords then I am ditching you the _first sign_ of weakness!"

It was silent for a moment before she chuckled again, "How did you end up_ here _I mean with Twinkle toes and the incredibly insane duo?"

"It's complicated." He sighed, pulling his knees into his chest, running away, just like he always did.

"Trust me, nothing is _ever _really complicated" she smiled almost mockingly, "It's just stupid feelings that mess things up."

"The spirits commissioned me while I was chasing Aang in order that I could return home with Honor." He frowned and waited for her snide remark, and sure enough it came.

"WOW." She guffawed, "Talk about a voice of _treason_."

"Can we talk about something _else_?" Zuko sighed, "If not, then leave."

Toph smiled broadly, "Well you seem to have some guts talking to me like that after seeing what I can do."

"Your an Earth Bender…" Zuko sighed, "It's not that big of a deal."

"It not just that, it's a lot more" The girl frowned, "A lot of Earth benders try to take out opponents in as few blows as possible using nothing but force. But really that gets you nowhere but exhausted, and fast."

The Prince's ears perked up at this, "Then what would you suggest, As an Earth bender?"

The girl tilted her head sensing his interest, "You interested in this for yourself or the little guy?"

"What makes you think I'd care about this for Aang?" He almost growled and the Earth bender just laughed.

"I dunno but my feet have been picking up some _really _strange things from you two…"

"Me." Zuko rolled his eyes, she nodded and continued.

"Whatever, but the best way to earth bend in a battle against more than one person, is several small shots and _one _finishing blow."

The Fire bender though about this and realized that when he had been using his fire it had been so exhausting, and that maybe he should Apply this to his bending, and fighting style.

"You know, everyone thinks you like Aang so much." Toph began catching him off guard, "Heck even he likes you more than seems normal, but you don't even seem to wanna _be_ here."

Zuko turned away, "You don't know anything about me."

She shrugged, "I'm just saying maybe instead of treating Aang like some object you should treat him like a human being."

Looking to the ground he just sighed, she shrugged, "Oh well your business…"

She then just left with, "I got what I wanted so… There's no real reason to be here anymore."

He just groaned dejectedly, no matter how much he fought he had a growing attachment to the boy, and here she was telling him he was being a jerk for it. It wasn't even Katara or Sokka; if it was them he would just shrug it off as them being overprotective.

But this was some girl they had just met telling him he was being a jerk.

This was the girl who demeaned Aang by calling him Twinkle Toes, and seemed to have been working on names for the rest of them.

And for the first time the thought struck him, what if he did grow a friendship with Aang? What if he allowed himself to feel all the things he was holding back; would that give him a place after the war? Would that give him a chance to have a different life?

He was still the Prince of the Fire Nation, yes banished and considered a traitor; sure he was wanted as a criminal. But he still had that blood in his veins, he had almost forgotten who he was, and now it seemed so clear.

And maybe he could still preserve that part of himself, and be Loyal to the Avatar, wasn't that how the world _used _be before his Great Grand Father messed everything up?

He found himself shocked, but he didn't take back the thought, the little he had seen, the fire Nation had really done some terrible things to the world.

Maybe, he could somehow do something if he just stopped trying not to feel anything, maybe thing would work out somehow. Maybe for once fate wouldn't be so cruel to him, because his feelings were growing even if he didn't want them to, and if they were going to grow maybe he should just let them.

And suddenly he found himself fighting to let go of fear, and when he was finally able to say to himself that everything would be ok.

Instead of feeling amazing as he had before he just felt_ ill_.


	11. The Phoenix

**(SEE INTRODUCTION FOR DISCLAIMER)**

A/N:

Ok so here we go,

I wasn't going to use Aang's POV for a while… BUT Seeing a Zuko is unconscious I had no other option.

AND BOO the Cover I doodled is really small. You can't tell, but Zuko's iris is 4 different colors, and his pupil is the Yin Yang Symbol…I might make a closer shot…

And YES I myself drew it…

I listened to "_Parachute_" By _Ingrid Michelson_ on repeat as I wrote this. I think this may be the NEW theme for this Fic…

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

**Chapter Nine: The Phoenix**

When Aang woke up, he couldn't help but notice that something seemed off. It took him only a moment to realize his spiritual pull to Zuko had dimmed almost to a murmur.

Bolting upright he called out frantically, "ZUKO!"

The rest of the camp seemed to spring to life in a flurry.

"What is going on, is everything ok?" Katara shouted rushing to the Air bender, and her brother seemed to be ready for battle, and had screamed as he was awoken.

Toph just collapsed he earth tent and turned attention to Aang.

"Where is Zuko?" He spring up onto his feet possessed by panic, and Toph shook her head and he had a feeling that if she wasn't blind she would be rolling her eyes.

"Prince charming is in his sleeping bag." The Earth bender smiled, "Calm down, did you have a nightmare or something your heart is out of control."

Aang waited and felt, but the bond didn't seem to be getting stronger, and the Fire bender hadn't gotten up when his name had been called out. Breaking free from Katara's worried embrace he rushed to the older boy's side worry flooding through every corner of his mind. Kneeling next to him, the Air bender turned Zuko over to face him to find him looking like he was about to die.

"Zuko!" he cried out once more, "No-No-No…."

The boy pressed his hand to the sweat soaked Teen's fore head and screamed, "He feel like he's on fire!"

"He's a Fire Bender." Sokka rebutted sarcastically, "He's supposed to feel like that!"

"This isn't funny Sokka! He's SICK!" desperation reached his voice, he had no idea what could have made the Prince fall ill.

"Zuko…" Aang whispered, causing the older boy's eyes to open lazily, "How bad is it?"

The boy just gave an incomprehensible reply and shut his eyes again.

"Wow." Toph frowned, "That's pretty bad, and he seemed perfectly healthy last night…"

Aang felt like hugging Zuko to himself tightly, "How did this even happen?"

"Remember when me and Katara got sick?" Sokka observed, actually trying to be helpful, "Maybe he just has something like that, it probably has a simple cure!"

Aang felt like telling him that it didn't _feel _like something so simple, but they wouldn't understand, they thought Zuko was just there because he was chasing destiny.

Leaning in close to the Fire Bender the boy whispered, "I promise I'll get you through whatever this is… I promise… I need to hear your voice again…Just hold on for me ok?"

"Aang…." Zuko seemed to whisper almost inaudible before fell into a fit, an Aang had to let go so that neither of them would be injured.

"Whoa…" the Water tribe boy gaped as the prince seemed to pummel himself.

"What's going on? I'm picking up some weird stuff." Toph frowned.

"I don't know…" Katara sighed almost afraid, "It looks like something serious, maybe we should get moving, we need to get him to a doctor."

With sheer power of will they managed to get Zuko into the saddle, at first he threw fits when they touched him, but they soon discovered if Aang stayed near his head he would remain calm. The Air bender would whisper comforting word into his ear, he was sure Zuko didn't understand what he was saying , but he just kept, on and each time he lashed out he would just whisper more.

When they were on Appa Katara and Sokka took the reins, Toph sat aside, and Zuko was laid out in the saddle, his feet to Appa's head. Aang Kept Zuko's head rested in his lap and just continued whispering to him promises and requests.

"_We'll get you through this ok?"_

"_You're gonna be all right."_

"_I'm gonn be right here until you get better."_

"_Please get through this for me."_

"_Just hold onto me ok?"_

"_I'll hold onto you I promise."_

"_You're going to be ok, I have you right here."_

"_It's just you and me ok? I won't let anything happen to you."_

As long as he continued whispering Zuko wouldn't thrash. He ignored the worried looks he received from Katara and Sokka; he just kept whispering, muttering, promising, and begging.

"He'll be ok Aang." Katara smiled, "He's not dying he's just sick."

He just ignored her in favor of his murmurings.

"Man, you really need to calm down he probably can't even understand you." Sokka frowned, "It's probably nothing."

It was an average sized town, the streets lined with vendors, and the people went about their daily life as they had Appa carry the Prince to the Doctor's office and let the medical team carry him off. Aang refused to leave his side, but was not permitted in the examination room.

He assumed his friends made the Doctor's aware of who he was, since they never asked about method of payment.

He sat and waited only one door away as they poked and prodded the Prince in their examination room. He couldn't even meditate knowing the condition Zuko was in. Something inside told him that the Fire bender was fighting whatever it was with all of his might.

When the Doctor came out he almost jumped on him and demanded information, but decided to just grip his seat.

"It seems your friend is perfectly healthy." The doctor frowned, "At least he should be, we can't find anything wrong with him physically."

Aang felt like blowing the roof off of the building, but he just clenched his fists, causing his knuckles to whiten.

"Now, a local family has offered their guest rooms to you and your friends," The man tried to smile, "But I can't do anything for Lee. We just have to wait it out."

"You want me just _wait_!" Aang cried, standing abruptly causing the Doctor to take a step back.

"There's nothing else we can do Avatar Aang." He looked almost afraid.

The boy turned away, as he heard the medical personnel begin shouting; suddenly he felt the fading hum he shared with the Prince sting. Cringing, he heard Zuko groan, which caused him to bolt into the room, nurses where trying to pin him down, but he just continued thrashing until Aang grabbed the sides of his head and began his chattering, causing the Fire bender to calm.

With the help of the nurses they were able to bring Zuko to a Guest room, it was then that Aang pulled a chair besides Zuko. And when he thrashed Aang was there holding his head in shaking hands, whispering to him, making sure he was safe.

The boy stayed by Zuko's bed side through the day, he helped the nurses with putting him in a thinner robe, and he fed him room temperature soups in cups, much the same way as he supplied him water. The nurses had tried, and Zuko seemed only to react negatively, so when they asked Aang he had been more than willing.

He had seen the couple who lent them their home, they seemed so nice, and he had thanked them for their hospitality, but he had immediately gone back to Zuko's side. He had made his promise to stay there, and help him. He also fully intended to keep it.

Even through the night, Aang made sure he was there when Zuko needed him. He would call for water and lift the cup to the Fire bender's mouth and made him drink as much as he could, before Zuko was just too tired to drink any more.

Aang kept cool towels, and kept going back and forth from his place at the Prince's bedside to the bathroom that was located inside their fair sized room. Using the towels he would wipe away Zuko's sweat, and do his best to keep him cool.

Going as far as embarrassing himself, and placing the cool towels in the thin robe that the kind people that owned the house had lent them and onto Zuko's chest: it seemed every time he began to relax Zuko would fall into a fit and he would need to calm him.

The cycle repeated, he had called for so many things that he was sure that the maid hated him.

By morning he hadn't slept at all. His friends entered the room, concerned since he had never once left Zuko's side after arriving.

He absolutely knew something was wrong, it was as if Zuko was screaming to him but he couldn't understand what he was saying, like it was in another language.

Aang could only imagined how he himself looked, it was one thing to have stayed up through the night, it was another to have stayed up taking care of someone who was sick.

"Aang, are you ok?" Katara whispered, concern evident in her tone, and it caused Aang's blood to boil.

"Zuko's the one who's sick!" He growled, "Why are you asking about me? I'm fine! But you don't care about him do you?"

Katara stared at him in shock, but Sokka stepped forward, "What's wrong with you? Katara is just worried about you we all are!"

The boy was about to scream, but Toph laughed, "I'm not worried about him! I'm more worried about sleeping beauty over there I mean he's suddenly sick and the Doctor says _nothing _is wrong with him?"

Sighing, the Earth bender continued, "I mean what if what Zuko has is something that they haven't even seen before? We need him _too;_ I mean he knows more about the fire nation than probably anyone! I mean he's the Prince right?"

"Toph…" Aang whispered but was ignored.

"This guy is a crazy kind of brave, and he's our biggest strategic advantage, Aang lost ONE night of sleep and Zuko might die!Yet you all ask if little _Twinkle Toes_ is ok? Where are your **minds **people?"

The room was silent, and Aang smiled, "Thank you Toph."

She shrugged, "I want to stop this war as much as you do, and I know you're not going to want to sleep but you _at least_ have to start training. "

He looked at her then at Zuko, feeling a rush of determination he spoke, "**No**, I need to take care of him."

She grimaced, and then Sokka stepped in once more, "Katara can take care of him while your training, I'm sure he'll be ok!"

Suddenly Aang felt the need to toss anyone who got between him and the Fire bender; he turned to Katara who seemed perfectly willing to go along with this plan.

Standing he marched over to her, "You're not going anywhere **NEAR** Zuko while he's like this!"

"Aang," She cooed, "You're being unreasonable… You need to think about the big picture."

"The fact is _this_!" Aang screeched, "I am not moving from this room until he is better!"

Toph smiled pumping her fist into the air, "Now that's the spirit!"

"All of you get out!" the Air bender ordered, "If we need something _I'll _tell you!"

The Water tribe siblings looked like he had been possessed by some other worldly creature and Toph just left happily.

"What is wrong with him?" Katara grimaced as the door closed, her brother shrugged,

"I just hope it goes away when Zuko comes back."

"I don't!" Toph grinned, "I mean, he yelled at Sweetness over here! Now if taking care of Prince Charming gives him that kind of determination, then it's _good_ mental training for earth bending."

Aang really didn't know what had come over him; lately Zuko had been making him feel so many things…

He sat on the bed by the Prince who seemed to be spiraling downwards; his fever was higher than the day before. Leaning against the headboard he slowly began to drift off into sleep, until Zuko began struggling in his sleep again.

Aang just moved, and held his head and whispered his promises, he felt so weak, making so many promises he couldn't do anything to keep, he felt so exhausted and wondered how long he could do this, he was after all only a kid, and he felt so scared that he could barely feel his bond to Zuko; it was almost like before any of this had happened. When he didn't have that hum grounding him and he felt so alone… Like he had to do everything by himself, he was afraid Zuko would leave him all alone with no gentle assurance. He began choking on his promises struggling with each word.

He pressed his forehead to the Fire bender's not really caring how close they were, and closed his eyes.

When he felt something warm cup his hand he opened his eyes and pulled his face away from the Prince's to see half lidded golden eyes, Zuko's left hand had found its way to Aang's right, and squeezed it.

The teen murmured, laced their fingers together, and pulled the boys hand to rest on his chest still entwined with his own. The Prince's eyes then closed once more.

Aang just sat there holding his hand as he slept.

It was in the night after he had eaten, long after he had been forced to pry his hand from Zuko's because of lunch, that he felt darkness engulf him.

He had not fallen asleep, but he glanced at his hands and found he was in spirit, and before him stood Avatar Roku.

Aang just stood speechless, a million questions running through his mind.

"Aang," Roku smiled, "I sense you are afraid."

"It's Zuko… He's sick and it doesn't feel normal, I feel like I'm losing him…"

"Ah." Roku frowned, "Yes it would be a terrible thing, but remember Aang his destiny has yet to be fulfilled, fate would not cut his life short."

This brought Aang's hopes to a brighter place, but then Roku continued, "Aang, you have many trials ahead of you."

That statement brought Aang's stomach plummeting, "But,"

The former Avatar continued, "You must remember to draw strength from those around you especially your Loyal One."

Aang smiled trying to feel hopeful, "Thank you very much."

"You must know I say these things to prepare you Aang, because I believe you must now know the true nature of the Avatar state and why now, more than ever you should strive not to enter it until it has been mastered."

"I don't understand…" Aang frowned, "I know I have had some nightmares but they haven't really bothered me recently…"

"Aang," Roku spoke consolingly, "I have seen how much you have grown to care for your Loyal One, it will eventually grow to become just as powerful as I felt for _mine_."

"You-" Aang stopped, and smiled, he was normal after all.

"Yes, but you must know, that when you enter the Avatar state you are at your most powerful _and _most vulnerable. The glow is _every one_ of your past lives concentrating their power through you. But if you are to die in the Avatar state, the Avatar spirit will die as well, causing the cycle to end."

"I see why this is important but what does this have to do with Zuko" the Air Bender questioned and the Older man just nodded.

"The Trung Thành Một spirit not only gives the Avatar power but the Avatar give the Trung Thành Một strength as well. They are two halves of a whole, if the Avatar spirit was to die, then the Loyal One would lose its balance wreaking havoc on the life that it possesses, eventually destroying itself."

"But," Aang felt mortified, "That's _not fair_! That's not _right_ why should Zuko suffer if_ I_ mess up?"

"Aang…" Roku frowned, "The Trung Thành Một would suffer if it was in the spirit world as well"

"That's not what I am saying!" Aang cried, "The Loyal spirit came to the world to be with **US** but it seems like the only thing we bring it is _pain_. Sure it gets power beyond any bender of their respective element but at what cost?"

"Aang, Trung Thành Một, call the Avatar a different name, it calls us by Eien No Ai."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means Eternal Love, you see it is willing to endure anything to be with us, it _was not_ _intended _for this world, but for love it came, and for love it stays."

"Roku I just don't-", the boy breathed heavily and felt like hiding Zuko away from the world.

"The Avatar State and Trung Thành Một are intimately entwined, you must remember this in all of your dealings, keep on as you have and keep your loyal one close until the _appointed time_."

And then Aang _realized _it, maybe it was the Loyal one's job to be there for the Avatar, to support it, just what it had come for, but with all the danger's the Loyal spirit would face, maybe it was the Avatar's job to keep it safe as well.

He turned to face Roku but found himself sitting on the now empty bed Zuko had been in not seconds ago.

"ZUKO!" Aang cried in panic only to be met by the boy in question standing in the doorway of the bathroom appearing better than he had ever been.

"Good morning to you too," He smiled slightly, "even though it is still dark out."

"How are you feeling?" Aang felt himself blush and look way, the bed shifted under Zuko as he sat.

"Better a lot better… I feel…new." He smiled.

And with a new determination Aang decided Zuko's voice was his favorite sound.


	12. In Fever Of Dreams

**(SEE INTRODUCTION FOR DISCLAIMER)**

**A/N: **

Ok, guess who wrote outlines all the way to Chapter 20? XD

That's where I have been by the way… I hadn't abandoned you. I have been REALLY having trouble with keeping this my own… I am sorry, but I think I have FINALLY broken away from cannon enough in my outline to continue this happily.

I was just working on the story in a different way…. Well here we go New Chapter! :D

This was UNPLANNED and well it's kind of a reflections chapter : )

Listened to "_I Miss You_" by **Blink 182** On repeat as I wrote this…

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

**Chapter Eleven: In Fever Of Dreams **

Waking up, Zuko found himself feeling much better than he had in a couple days and the small pull of spirits between him and Aang seemed stronger than he remembered. Remembering that the boy had been with him the night before he, looked around and found him sitting in the chair near his night stand that had a kettle and cup placed on atop.

Seeing Aang again made him a little more comfortable to be waking up in a strange place. He was sure they would explain everything to him eventually, so he just sat and looked at the boy who had only recently become his friend. In reality they had seen quite a few things, but it somehow felt like they had many greater challenges to face.

When he had been closed off, into the deepest recesses of his mind, he remembered fighting, fighting against falling and just giving up.

Fighting his two dragons.

Fighting was what he had done his entire life; the Prince had fought for himself for so long that part of him had wanted to just to give in. Zuko felt that maybe he could just give up; maybe fighting had never been the answer.

So he had begun to allow himself sleep. But something woke him, they were like whispers in a language he couldn't understand, they filled his senses, and he had clung to them. Because they were familiar, they sounded like the whispers in his vision he had dreamt.

The whispers drowned out both Dragon's voices, it seemed only he could hear the whispers, and even then he couldn't understand them.

Zuko had strained himself to listen, trying to understand even the smallest word.

And he focused on them, and he heard "_for me, promise, right here,__you and me"_

All broken up, as if the words in between were jumbled and spoken in an unknown language. They were they only words he could understand.

So he focused on them, he could fight the coldness of sleep if it _someone _outside of his mind wanted him to, and something told him that these words came from the outside. Perhaps it was because the dragons could not hear them, or perhaps because he just knew…

There were times when the voice would go away, and his concentration on the silence it had filled would fade, causing the confusion of the Dragons Voices to fill his ears once more, and they would seep into his mind and he would panic.

Because his anchor had disappeared, and he didn't want to deal with these monsters, he didn't want to deal with the darkness or with purity.

He knew that he had too many demons to seek the light, that path would never want him. And that his heart would always be too soft to be swallowed up whole by the demons that haunted it.

He could never truly accept either Dragon's offer, and that Voice seemed to be the only thing that he _wanted, _it seemed to be everything he ever desired, a place comfortable away from the darkness, and perhaps a cool enough so that he wouldn't be burned alive by the light.

It would return, the voice, and he could feel his mind come to it, as if called and it would save him from having to decide to kill a part of himself.

The words seemed as if they were on repeat, and he wished he knew what the voice was saying, that perhaps it was offering something he could go on for, without having to deny any part of what made him who he was.

And then as if whishing hard enough had granted him understanding, he heard it in clear words.

"_It's just you and me ok? I won't let anything happen to you."_

And when He had finally grabbed onto that one full sentence he held on and let it ring throughout his soul, He let it penetrate his heart like the dragons had been trying so hard to do. Letting those words pierce him, and flow into him, they became a part of him.

It was the voice that demanded nothing. The voice longed for nothing more than his safety, it desired only his presence, it would take the hellfire and the Angelic light. It wanted _him_.

The dragons looked at him as if he was insane, but then realized what was happening; both seemed to be waiting to see whose words he had swallowed as he felt their gazes on him.

He could feel his body burning, and his mind being flung towards that voice flung towards that soul, it seemed to him that he was stuck in the fiery gaze of the dragons. But even though the voice was now silent, he held on to the words, and focused on them. Rejecting both Dragons, and the white noise that came from their presence, he refused to be swallowed up by either of them.

And suddenly he was no longer in that place, and there was only one choice to be made as he suddenly found himself at the familiar spirit Oasis.

Aang Standing in the water with a bright smile on his face, making Zuko's heart warm, and the instead of speaking, giving conditions he just thrust out his hand to be taken.

And Zuko understood, he knew that this was not the choice he _needed_ to make, he had plenty of choices, he could join his father, or he could perhaps join the Avatar. But his heart had chosen, he would not choose to join a divine spirit, but he would choose the all too human boy before him.

Because he wanted to, for so many reasons, because he knew what he was, he knew what he could be, and knew what he wasn't.

So in a heartbeat he took that hand that offered him everything and asked nothing in return.

As he had opened his eyes, asleep unaware that it had been _him_ that had saved the Prince, but now Zuko knew that he himself had _chosen _the path he now followed, and that all he had been doing was fighting his own choice.


	13. In The Morning

**(SEE INTRODUCTION FOR DISCLAIMER)**

**A/N:**

WHOOO! Staying Positive!

Well here we go then… XD

All of your reviews are so lovely! I am honored to have you reading this I really don't know how to really convey how jittery and excited I get from your reviews… I really enjoy them and it fuels me to know that someone out there really enjoys this

So thank you all.

Oh man.. this chapter WAS planned but didn't get where I WANTED it to go... Oh well Iroh will show up eventually I guess he just didn't feel like doing it now...

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

o

**Chapter Twelve: In The Morning **

After fixing the lite emerald robe he had awoken in, he kept watching Aang until he began showing signs of consciousness returning, and distantly he wondered if destiny would ever be cruel to him again.

"Hey…" Zuko called out to the boy who had just began stirring, and just watched as he stretched and yawned, then as the boy nodded as if responding the Prince continued.

"Where are we?"

The boy froze and turned to him with wide eyes as if he had been just told that the world Very much does in fact revolve around him.

Then he laughed, an honest laugh that Zuko felt bubble up into him, causing him to smile awkwardly.

"I have no idea." Aang laughed again and the teen looked at him in confusion.

"How long have we been here?"

The boy stared at him again with a big grin, "Two days. Um, the rest I'll have to ask Sokka"

As if on cue Katara entered with her brother in tow.

"How's-," She began then stared at the Fire bender, then turned to Aang, "He's better?"

Sokka laughed heartily, "And YOU were WORRIED!"

Katara then smacked him, "You were too!"

"Yeah but I'm not a _girl_! It's OK to be worried about a fellow **warrior**!" Sokka explained, "But what's _your_ excuse for pacing around the room?"

"I was worried _Aang _would get sick _too_! He was staying in the room with him!" She frowned and crossed her arms.

"_Sure_!" Sokka smiled and Zuko could tell he now had to worry about the boy trying to confirm this theory of his.

He turned to Aang since he had also been forgotten and he looked none too pleased with the conversation, almost pouting as he sat now rigid with his arms crossed.

"Hey." The Prince called, hoping that a change in the conversation would shift Aang's mood from Sokka mocking the girl whom Air bender liked, about _imagined_ feelings for the Prince.

It was an uncomfortable thought that Aang was capable of romantic feelings, but life went on. So he turned to Sokka and asked once more, "Where are we anyway?"

Sokka looked at him then at Aang, "He didn't tell you?"

Zuko looked at him and really had no idea how to feel except maybe afraid for the future, "_No_, he doesn't know either."

"We've been her two days!" He cried and the Prince felt himself becoming frustrated.

"I know…" Zuko replied trying his best not to just throw himself onto the bed and hide until Sokka found some sense.

"I was taking care of Zuko! I didn't have time to ask questions!" Aang replied seriously and the Water tribe boy nodded in acceptance.

"Your right, but seriously you need to get on top of these things."

The Prince just groaned, "Katara!"

She looked at him as if she had been summoned by a monster, "Yes?"

He then gestured at Sokka as if he was some sort of anomaly and the entire assembly proceeded to stare at him as if he had gone insane.

The Water tribe boy's eyes went wide, "**HE'S BEENTAKEN OVER BY ALIENS**!"

"Sokka!" Katara frowned, "Stop it! He's probably just too tired to throw something at your head!"

"I'm not going to throw anything at anybody!" Zuko cried almost defeated, "Except maybe myself out a window unless someone tells me where In the _Earth Kingdom_ am I?"

"The City of Kukkyōna is a place to start!" a fourth voice chimed in, it was sturdy and young, Toph entered as stalwart as the town itself.

"A pretty decent place, had a doctor that was useless, and couple of nice people let us stay in their house." She smiled, "How ya feeling? Prince Aang give you the kiss of life?"

Zuko just looked at her and appreciated that she was perhaps the only half sane person in the room besides he and Aang.

"Thank you!" He sighed, falling backwards then rolling to face down into the bed.

The room was silent, and when he detected that no one had moved and were all probably staring at him, so he groaned into the mattress and gave out a muffled cry,

"If you don't belong in here, then _leave _please."

Surprisingly, Aang stayed and just climbed up and sat in the lotus position on the bed.

Zuko turned his head to look at his friend, "What?"

The boy just smiled, "I'm glad you're better. You know, I was so scared to see you like that."

"Is that why you never left?" He asked, feeling the sun on his back, he had not realized the window had been opened.

Aang blushed and turned his face to the sheets, "How would you know something like that?"

"I felt it…" The prince spoke, his voice so careful it almost scared him, but he continued, "Its stronger isn't it…."

The boy turned his head up to meet his gaze, "Yeah it is…."

"You weren't sick… not like normal huh?" Aang pressed and he just closed his eyes.

"No… "

They sat in silence for some time, and Zuko dozed in and out of actual sleep for some time until the other boy lay down next to him and face him.

Zuko was awake, but did nothing as they lay there, moments passed and he just dozed back into his dreams.

The next time he awoke, it was Katara who was shaking a drooling Aang besides him, and whispering to him about lunch.

And when those words were spoken he bolted upright, and announced, "I'm starving."

It took about half a second before Aang sprung up as well and cried happily "Let's GO!"

And Zuko wondered if the boy had actually been sleeping, before he was grabbed by his wrist and dragged by the Air bender.

Aang bounded through the single storied home's cream and tan hall ways, barely even touching the emerald carpeted floors.

Zuko noted that the home was nice, most likely middle class and it was decorated nicely, with pottery and paintings.

He followed the Air bender who seemed to be following Katara, and was led into a lager room, and when he entered he found their hosts sitting on green mat, the man at the head of a dining table made of a very fine oak, and his wife at his right, next to her was were Katara took her place and next to her Sokka. On the other side facing the woman was Toph, and two empty seats across from the Water Tribe siblings.

Quickly the prince assessed himself, his robes were in proper place and he wore pants, perhaps his only discretion was being barefoot.

"Avatar Aang!" the unfamiliar woman called happily, "It is good your friend is better, that we may see more of you both!"

Aang smiled and bowed, and Zuko followed and said, "I thank you for your kindness in my time of need."

He saw his friend fidget out of the corner of his eye, and the woman smiled and turned to her husband who beamed just as wide, "Any friend of the Avatar's is welcome in our home, especially if he is a Bei Fong."

Zuko then froze, that definitely was a new development in his personal project of "Lee".

"I see…" He then looked to Aang who shrugged.

"Come sit brother!" Toph called and patted the seat next to her, "Don't be rude."

The fire bender they walked over to the girl and sat, Aang places himself next to him, as they all began their noon meal.

He had known that their friend's ate in a rather unrefined matter but it had not truly struck him until they were all sitting at a beautiful table and Toph was eating like a lady. That he realized that he also ate like a gentleman.

If he was not so hungry he would have just stared at how his new friends seemed to eat not impolitely but in an untrained matter.

And somehow it made sense why Toph had claimed him as brother.

He managed to civilly eat three bowls of rice and some sort of meat that had gone on top; it had tasted like pork and something else. But he was really too hungry to notice what it _really _tasted like.

After listening to the group talk at the table he felt like a stranger, he really hadn't reached out to any of them, yet here they were, they had even taken him to a doctor. Katara seemed to notice him just watching the group, and she gazed at him curiously,

"How are you feeling?"

Drawn from his thoughts he smiled at her, "Good…"

She then nodded, and turned to Sokka, "Me and my brother are going to go shopping, your sister is coming is that ok?"

He looked at her confused then remembered Toph and nodded, "Keep her out of trouble."

And his ears perked as the earth bender whispered _"Hey!" _

When they had left, he taken the time to bathe and put his Earth Kingdom clothing on, when he wandered into the small back yard garden, the air was fresh and he felt like taking in as much as he possibly could.

I had taken a half hour debate for him to lose to Aang on the subject of whether either of them should stay behind. He caved on the topic of himself quickly, just to satisfy pretty much everyone. Since they all seemed overly concerned with the fact that he had seemed to be at deaths door the night before.

On subject Aang himself he had fought like a one man army but the boy refused to budge from the house, so Zuko just decided it was his loss, since it was Aang who was losing out on spending time with his friends.

Of course him being left out of group activities was not the best route either, but he was sure if he had gone they would have fussed over him, and that wasn't the happiest thought.

Sitting by the small pond the Prince closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the garden. He felt the energy of the earth, then the air, in a pattern he balanced himself between the two.

Aang managed to sit by him softly, breaking the Princes concentration for only a second, before there was silence once more.

They sat as the sun, which had rose to directly above them, slowly fell into the arms of the night, and the moon filled the sky, throwing stars across it's back ground like small gems glowing.

By the time the moon had fully revealed itself they had returned indoors and helped their comrades with the supplies they had retrieved and helped pack Appa saddle for their journey that would be continued in the morning.

Zuko ate little at dinner, and once again watched the friendly strangers and tried to participate in conversation, even if it was just hums of agreement placed sparsely throughout the entire conversation. The Water Tribe siblings seemed to cast him odd glances through the evening, and Toph tilted he head towards him in interest on more than one occasion, even though he wasn't really doing anything.

The conversation was nothing but polite so it was hard to do or say something, when he had barely any intimate knowledge of the people he traveled with so mostly he just listened.

Yet, they seemed so keen on him as if he had missed something, and now they were trying to communicate it to him.

It didn't become apparent to him what it was until he had slipped into his room after a walk in the garden and found the entire group assembled as if prepared for an intervention.

All except Aang who seemed more frustrated than anything, before he looked Zuko in the eyes and seemed to be pleading with him for what he had no idea.

"You're acting like a weirdo Zuko." Sokka announced, and Toph punched him in the arm earning a high pitch _ow_!

"Nice and subtle Sokka!" She frowned, and then turned attention to the Water bender who sighed.

"Even if he was rude he's right." Katara sighed, "At first we thought it was just the fever and you being tired but you've been at it all day. Even after sleeping for most of the morning."

"I-" Zuko began but then stopped because he really didn't feel comfortable enough with these people to just start talking about his feelings and visions with, especially since he was barely comfortable with them himself. He was not going to explain to them that he chosen to be on their side with his heart and not realized it until now, he wasn't going to explain that he had been fighting his destiny, not realizing he had in fact chosen this path until now.

So he just stared back nervously.

"They're not accusing you anything Zuko." Aang chimed in and gave him a warm smile, "They're just concerned."

"Nothing's wrong." Zuko finally answered after a long period of silence, "I'm just dealing with some things… but I'll be ok."

"Alrigthy, thats good enough for ME!" Toph smiled, "As long as those things don't interrupt with Aang's training tomorrow, then I am OK."

"Wait!" Katara called as Toph began walking out, "What are you dealing with? Maybe we can help you…"

Zuko felt a rush of horror flood him as he turned to Aang who immediately received the cue, the boy made a show of yawning,

"It's getting late we can talk about it later!"

Katara looked at the Air bender then to the Prince, "But-"

"We're both super _exhausted_!" Aang jumped to his feet and began ushering Katara and Sokka out of the room, "Maybe when were better rested or when Zuko _feels _like it, but not right now we've had a long couple of days and we should get some real sleep."

Before she could answer he shut the door and leaned his back against it, "It wasn't_ my_ Idea."

Zuko smiled gratefully, "Thank you I had no idea what to say… there's so much…"

Aang came over to him and wrapped his arms around the Fir bender's waist, burrowing his face unto the older boy's chest, "its ok, I understand… remember? I know…"

Zuko placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, not to push him away, not to pull him closer, to keep him there, because he could feel the Boy breathing coupled with the pull of spirits they shared and that was enough. He drew strength from the embrace, and felt the power of the spirit that held him.

And the Prince wanted to tell _him_, tell _Aang_ everything, to tell him that he had been saved by the boy's voice alone, but he remained silent save for a sigh he heaved when Aang pulled away hiding his face that had been splashed red from nose to ears.

Jumping up the Air bender rushed to the bath room, and Zuko just shrugged when the boy finally emerged he announced he was going to sleep with Appa in the stable, and made off into the night.

It was surprising the group thought he was acting strange, because Aang was getting really jumpy, and it worried him. He needed the boy and if Aang continued how he was, it was definitely going to end in the worst way.

And that thought was enough to make him nervous.


End file.
